


One Shot Series

by Peggysousfan



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anti Steggy, Anti Steve Rogers, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Fluff, Little Bit of Everything, Love, Smut, Sousa Family, Torture, Weddings, growing sousa family, one shots, peggysous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 43,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggysousfan/pseuds/Peggysousfan
Summary: This is a series of one shots that were either requested, prompted, or randomly thought up. Some of the chapters will be explicit, violent, and twisted, so you have been warned. This is NOT steggy friendly so if you ship them,  DO NOT read this! As for any peggysous shippers or any other readers, you may read at your own risk. Enjoy :)
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the original Catfa Au in which the series was based off of. This chapter is not gory, too violent, or explicit. It is generally fine. There is a character death, but that's it. :)

It was the year 1945 and the World was at war again. WWII had changed the lives of everyone, and the allies were tired of the death counts rising. They needed a change; a change that would turn the war around, and all warfare as they knew it. The needed men; men strong and powerful enough to take on a single army. They needed super soldiers. The government started a program to bring in candidates that would compete and earn the part of being in this experiment. If all went well, there would be hundreds more. For now they were souly focused on giving it to one man. There were over 30 candidates, each trained and tested in many forms of combat and artillery training. But there was one small man that stood above the rest. A scrawny man named Steve Rogers. He met a lady agent, by the name of Agent Margret 'Peggy' Carter. He talked with her and made a connection. No one wants to entrust a woman or a small man to do anything, and at this thought, Rogers thought he had met the one. 

"You must have danced?"

"Well, its not like woman are lining up to dance with a guy they might step on. I figured I'd wait."

"For what?"

"The right partner." He looks at her and smiles, she smiles in return at the endearment. Little does he know that she agrees. She has danced with unfit partners before, and is longing to find and dance with the right one.

When Rogers was brought to the SSR secret bunker, there had been a change in plans. Another man was brought in to try the serum, they wanted to test two people instead of one. An amputee who had nothing else to loose. Supplies were running low, and he thought this was a better chance to get to live again than to die or be in pain. The two men were put into pods and injected with the serum. The room filled with their screams as the serum took hold of their bodies. The agent spoke up, and she ordered for it to be shut down; but the two men refused. A blinding light filled the room and then for a few moments everything was quiet. The light had dimmed and their screams had subsided. Erskine and Howard Stark hurriedly opened the pods, and out walked a tall, blonde, muscular man.

The once scrawny man from Brooklyn had grown stepped out first, his chest bare. He looked for the woman he had spoken to, and out she appeared.

"How do you feel?"

"Taller." He smirked.

"You look taller." She hands him a shirt, and then the second pod opens.She rushes to the second pod where Lt. Sousa was. Her eyes in large and she gasps of shock. His once amputated leg had grown back, and he too was much more muscular than before. She reaches out to him and touches his chest, accidentally, and hurries to grab him a shirt as well. 

"How do you feel, Lieutenant?"

"Amazing!" He looks down and notices his leg. "No way... My leg!" Alas, this victory for the allies was short lived. 

Hydra had planted a bomb in the bunker and used this distraction to kill the doctor and steal what was left of the serum. Agent Carter grabs her gun and shoots at them, but only hits one of their arms. The two soldiers race after the spies, and so does she. She kills the driver and stands before the car to shoot the passenger, but Rogers stops her. He throws himself at her and holds her by the waist. She elbows him in the abdomen and he lets go of her.

"I had him!" She begins to stand and move away from him.

"Sorry, I just wanted to save you. You were about to-"

"I don't need you to save me. One more second and he would be dead!" He looks down at the ground as Sousa catches up to them.

"Where'd he go?"

"That way." Carter points. The two men run in opposite direction and catch him, but he takes a pill and commits suicide. The lady agent and the two super soldiers return to the bunker, defeated. Steve is taken away and patched up by nurses, and Agent Carter tends to the lieutenant.

"How do you feel?" She asks, dabbing at the cut on his head.

"Okay. I'm still digesting all of this." She nods her head and smiles. 

"Well, I'm sure you'll get use to it soon enough." And they share a laugh. She takes a plaster and places it on his head, right where the cut was. As her fingers touch his skin she gets a small shock, and he feels it too. The look into each others eyes and its as if time is frozen, and their souls are completely bare to the other. They stay like this for several minutes, looking at the other, figuring them out. Then there's a knock at the door and they snap out of their trance. Sharing a hidden smile, the Agent leaves the room. 

Days go by and there is a celebration. A gathering of military officers and soldiers celebrating the victory and genius of Stark and Erskine. Steve Rogers sets at the bar, nursing a beer with some other soldiers from Project Rebirth, when he notices her. There, entering at the door, she stands, radiating the entire room. Her dress, a deep red, cut out in the chest. He stops and stares at her. 

"Wow, Agent Carter. You look-" He stops mid sentence and stares at her dress. She clears her throat and brings his attention back to her face, her brow raised in annoyance. "You look stunning." 

"Thank you." She relies. She goes to the bartender and asks for a drink. The other soldiers around her gawk and stare as well, with a few flirty whistles and murmurs.

"Hey, Carter. Why don't you and I go for a dance?" Asks one of the soldiers.

"I don't think so." She turns away from him.

"Well why not? What are you waiting for?" He tries a flirtatious smile and she turns to him and looks him dead in the eye.

"For the right partner. And you."She pokes his chest. "Are not that." She walks away with her drink. Rogers can't help but smile to himself and think 'Shes the one'. He rushes after her and speaks. 

"Uh, Hey. Would you like to dance? With me that is." He laughs.

"I'm sorry, Captain, but I'm in no mood to dance." He looks down and nods his head.

"Okay, sure. Another time then." He smiles at her, and she attempts one in return. She thinks to herself 'This man simply can't get the message can he?' Hours go by and everyone is starting to slow down. Steve leaves the pub for some fresh air, and when he returns he stops in his tracks. There in the window, Peggy Carter and Daniel Sousa are dancing on the dance floor. His hands are in hers, and their bodies are close together; dancing in a rhythm that no one else could match. Their dance and connection was souly theirs. Rogers blood begins to boil at the sight before him. They laugh and smile all the while enjoying this moment in time together; and Steve storms away.

"No." Peggy laughs.

"Are you sure about that? Because. I'm pretty sure-" 

"No!" She laughs louder. Her head falls forward and lays on his chest.

"But-"

"No, Daniel. No." She looks into his eyes and falls into anther trance; she fights the urge to lay her lips upon his. 

"I'm only asking, Peggy." After that day of tending to his wounds, Agent Carter insisted that he call her by her preferred name, and he in turn insisted she call him Daniel. Everyday since then they have sneaked away from prying eyes and have spent hours together, eating, laughing, and talking about everything and nothing all at once. 

"I have never, nor will I ever, dance like a ballerina in front of anyone." He moves his hands from hers and places them on her waist; and this time, she doesn't shove the man away. She holds her arms around his neck as they continue to sway; then dance and dance, until they can't feel their feet. Daniel leaves the room to use the bathroom, when suddenly Steve appears.

"I thought you said you weren't 'in the mood' to dance." Peggy looks up at him, annoyed.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me. I asked you for a dance and you said no, and then you turn around and dance with him?" Peggy takes a deep breath and shakes her head at him. "We both have the serum. What does he have that I don't?" At this she whips her head towards him.

"What? You can't be serious."

"Yeah, I am. I can do anything he can. What makes him better than me?"

"I think you've had far too much to drink, Captain, and its time for you to leave." She stands up in front of him and ushers him away.

"No. I'm not gonna be sent away like some child."

"Then don't act like one." She retorts. 

He grabs her wrist and looks her in the eye, but shes not looking at him. Shes looking at his hand on her.

"What am I doing wrong here? Why won't you give me a chance? That should have been us dancing, not-"

"I don't know what has gotten into that thick head of yours, but if you don not release me this instant, I will not hesitate to use brute force. Serum or not, I can and will put you in your place. Now Let. Me. Go." 

"I'm not drunk. We can't get drunk."

"Then you're a natural imbecile."

"What!? All I want is a dance, instead you turn your back on me with him." Now she is in complete shock. 

"Yon need to reevaluate your stance with me, Rogers, because it seems to me you don't know your place."

"My place? I just want a chance and you-"

"So you've said. But I'm not interested. What part of that do you not understand." She starts to walk away, and he grabs her arm once more. She twists around and lands a painful punch right to his temple and the corner of his eye, and then hes down.

"Don't you dare come near me again."

"Peggy? Whats going on?" Daniel reaches the scene just in time to find Steve Rogers holding his head while sitting on the floor.

"Nothing I couldn't handle." She smiles at him and takes his hand. 

As they walk away, Rogers glares. Soldiers near by glance at his direction and then turn away at his angry expression. He stands up and follows them as they enter the SSR bunker. He hides,\ stealthily behind a corner, as to not alert them to his presence. Before he knew it, hes lost sight of them. He stands there, in the nearly empty building, astounded. He searches high and low for them, until he passes a office. He walks back and hears a noise. At first he thinks its a laugh and then he can't make out the rest. He peeks through the window and freezes. 

There they are, lips locked. He takes a step back as if to gather himself; he shakes his head not believe what hes seeing. Peggy's on Daniels lap, her left arm wrapped around his neck while her right holds his face. Daniels right arm is snaked around her back and is close to her bum as his left is buried in her hair. They remain snogging and only stop for air for a few seconds, laugh, and snog again, longer and deeper. Steve can't stand the sight before him anymore. His face turns red and his fists begin to ball up. Bang. He kicks down the door.

"Are you kidding me!?" He yells.

"What the Hell, Rogers!" Daniel exclaims as Peggy jumps off of his lap and stares in disbelief.

"Who gave you the right to touch her?!" Steve advances towards Daniel.

"I did! Its my bloody body and my life, I can allow anyone I want to touch me. You have no damn SAY!" 

Steve ignores her, and shoves her aside to get to Daniel, causing Peggy to groan in pain. As he makes his way around the desk, Daniel gets up. 

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Daniel runs to Peggy's side and places a hand, lightly, on her back, right where she hit it on the table behind her. He knows shes in pain from the push. 

"You took her from me!" At this Peggy looks at Steve as he runs at Daniel. She lifts her dress and grabs her gun from her garter. Bang! Bang! Bang! She shoots her pistol and empties the chamber.

"I was never yours to begin with you sickly obsessed bastard." He stands there in shock, holds his chest, and falls to the ground. Daniels mouth is agape as he stares at Steve Rogers body.

"Uh... Peg, was that really necessary?"

"He put his hands on my more than once and he tried to kill you. I think my reasons were justified." He tilts his head to the side in agreement. Peggy looks from the body and back to Daniel and thinks 'This one is mine and no one else'. She grabs Daniel by the hair and kisses him again. At first hes surprised, then he happily obliges. Moments go by and the two finally break apart. 

"What in the hell is going on in here!" Colonial Philips enters the room. "Holy mother of Mary." He approaches Rogers body and then looks back at the two love birds. "What. Happened. Here." 

Peggy explained that Captain Rogers was unstable. He was becoming violent, erratic, and obsessive. He harmed her and tried to kill Lieutenant Sousa. The serum was meant to amplify everything in the human body, the good and the bad. It seemed Steve Rogers was more bad than good. For the rest of the night the SSR works on taking care of Rogers body, and all the while the lady Agent and her super solider Lieutenant Sousa were enjoying their own night alone...


	2. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an Avengers Endgame Fix-it fic for the dance scene. For anyone who has not watched Endgame, do NOT read this, because it does contain spoilers. I think what Steve did at the end of the movie was dumb and makes no sense. And the fact that the writers said he did it 2 years after Agent Carter series means Daniel is either dumped by Peggy, killed, or made into some villain. None of which make sense. So here is a fic that fixes that. Enjoy!! :)

There in a small, quaint house, a woman stood. She swayed to the light music that filled the room as she and enjoyed this day of peace and quiet. But to her dismay, it wasn't too peaceful for long. A knock breaks the tranquility of the house, and she grumbles. 'Bloody hell, who could that be!' She thinks to herself. As she walks to the door and opens it, all of her senses take hold. Before she or the visitor are aware; a gun is ready in her hand.

"Who the HELL are you!?" She demands. 

"You're telling me you don't recognize me, Peggy?" He says. And yet she can't believe her eyes...the man before her must be an impostor or a ghost. And given her job, neither is impossible.

"Who. Are. You." She orders between teeth. Her blood begins to boil in anger as they flow through her veins in rage.

"Its me, Peg. Its Steve." He smiles a small smile as he looks at her with pleading eyes as his hands are held in the air, a sign of surrender. 

"No. No you're not. Who are you really? And don't lie." She says, interrupting him before he speaks again. "Steve Rogers died in a plane crash 4 years ago." Her eyes never leave his face as she keeps her gun pointed to his heart.

"Peggy. Its me, I swear. I can prove it!" She keeps her gun up and undoes the safety, glaring at him. He sighs and drops his hands. "Is it too late for that dance?" And at that her entire being freezes in place.

"Cotton Club. At 9 O'clock." She says, her hand easing so slightly. He looks down at the ground and chuckles.

"The Stork Club. At 8 O'clock on the dot. But I guess I kind of showed up a little late..." Peggy lowers her gaze to the ground and then her gun, putting the safety back on. "So...about that dance." He smiles. She looks back at him and takes the butt of her gun and whacks him on the side of the head. 

"You bloody WANKER! Where the HELL have you been!?!?" She yells in a whisper as she hits him again and he backs away. 

"Okay okay okay! I deserved that." Her face turns an angry red and he looks at her, enchanted. "Peggy, I can explain everything I swear. Can I just-" He looks down and sighs. "Can I just come inside. Please?" 

"I'm with someone, Rogers." She exclaims. His eyes bulge in shock, but he shakes his head

"Damn, already? I knew it was too late a year..." He mumble the last part to himself.

"What?" He starts to panic, shakes his head, and looks away.

"Can I just come inside, Peggy?" She's still extremely unhappy about the turn of events, but none the less, invites him in.

"Just...be quiet." She says. He gives her an odd look, but nods his head anyway. "Now, are you going to explain where you've been for the past 4 years or am I going to have to beat it out of you." Peggy states as she stands in the living room, her arms crossed. Steve looks around and then back at her and laughs.

"Do you think we can dance first?" She looks around as if fighting an internal battle. But decides eventually decides.

"Fine. But one dance. One!" She stresses. He's confused at first but smiles nonetheless. Peggy walks over to the radio and turns the volume up, slightly, as to make sure its not too loud. He stands before her, his arms open wide. She hesitates but eventually takes his hand and they sway. For a while everything is quiet and calm. 

"So are you going to tell me where you've been the past 4 years or not?" He looks at the ground, a saddened smile in his face.

"4 years..." He looks up at her and shakes his head. "Try 12 years." Her face slacks and her eyes enlarge from shock.

"What!?!" She starts to yell but catches herself. "You went down in 1945. Now its 1949...Not 1957!" She yells in a loud, teeth clenched, whisper. 

"Its...complicated."

"No its not. What the hell are you talking about 12 years?!" 

"You may not believe me if I tell you...and even if I do I don't know how much I can say so it won't break the space time continuum. Or whatever Bruce and Tony called it. Or was that Scott?" He asks himself. "Look, I don't know okay. I just know I can't tell you everything."

"You're speaking as if I know any of those people." She tilts her head and lifts her brow. He looks away sheepishly. "I can guarantee I've heard much stranger things than Time Travel, Rogers. Now what the hell is going on?"

"How did you-"

"Space time continuum? I'm not an idiot. Besides, I'm friends with Howard Stark and work at the Strategic 'SCIENTIFIC' Reserve. I have to know a little bit of that, don't I." She smirks. He may not understand who she was quoting, but she does; and her cheeks redden at the thought of that man. She misses him...

"Long story short....I'm alive-"

"Obviously." She says, not amused.

"I'm technically still in the ice, right now, in the plane. Well the me from 1945 is." Peggy squints her eyes as he tries to explain. "My body is discovered 70 years later by technology in the future. As of right now, that technology doesn't exist, so you can't save me." She rolls her eyes as he says this. The more he talks the more frustrated she becomes. " I've been awake for 12 years. I made a new life for myself, got some friends and some....family." He smiles at the thought of the Avengers. "We all fought like hell together saving the world and universe again and again. But our last fight..." He stops speaking and swaying. "Our last fight came at a big price. Too big. And I just...I couldn't stay anymore. I had to retire."

"And leave your family and friends behind?" She asks.

"They'll understand." She shake her head at his words.

"Understand. Understand what exactly? That you abandoned them?" 

"I needed to leave, Peggy. I-I can't stand being there without them. It hurts too badly. If you could go back in time to a place where you were happy and didn't have to be reminded of the people you love and lost, would you do it?"

"No." She looks at the ground. "I wouldn't. Instead I would face it head on and live my life to honor them."   
"That's what I'm hoping to do." She looks up at him and before she knew it, his lips were on hers. And she immediate backs away; not without a quick slap on his cheek.

"What the HELL is wrong with you!?" She yells in a whisper. "I told you I am with someone."

"But that doesn't mean we don't deserve a chance, Peggy." He reaches out to her and she backs away, her face red with anger.

"I moved on years ago. How dare you-" She turns away, a hand on her her head. "How dare you suggest I leave him simply because you decided to come here."

"I came back for you, Peg. I traveled 79 years into the past to be with you. We deserve to be happy!" he proclaims.

"Keep you voice down!" She yells in another whisper. "I-I can't believe this. You actually expect me to stop my life for you."

"That not what I said. I said-"

"You said you want me to leave Daniel so we can have a chance to be together." She turns to him, her arms crossed. "But that's never going to happen." She starts to pace and walk to the kitchen.

"You don't even know if your relationship with-who, Daniel? will even work. We were meant to be together Peggy." She looks away and grips the edges of the kitchen table hard. "Maybe I should have just gone back to 45'..." He mumbles.

"WHAT!" She yells, forgetting about being quiet. She storms back into the room and shoves him so hard he leans back and grabs the couch for stability. "How dare you insinuate that you should have went back and erased everything I have built and worked for in the 4 years you have been gone!" Another shove. "What I have with Daniel is more than a simple 'fling' to keep myself occupied while you were 'dead'!" She tries to lower her voice and he looks confused. "And for all you know if you hadn't gone in the ice, how do you know I wouldn't have fallen in love with him anyway and we would still be here. You wanting-this-fantasy of there being an us, while I moved on and fell in love with someone else." She says as quiet as she can.

"Why are you trying to be so quiet? Its not like anyone else is-"

"Mumma...?" 

Steve stops talking and turns around. A little girl walks in, a teddy bear dragging in her hand, as she rubs her eyes. Peggy rushes over to the child and picks her up.

"Darling what are you doing out of bed? I thought I said you need to rest?"

"Daddy..." She looks around the room as she gives a small cough. Peggy kisses the her cheek and holds her close.

"Daddy's not home, yet. You'll see him later, alright love?" She looks at her mum and then at Steve, and points. "That... is no one important." She give the girl another kiss and feels her forehead. "In fact, Mummy's....'friend' was just leaving. Weren't you?" She turns to him and glares. It wasn't a question; it was an order. 

"Mumma..." She say as she closes her eyes and snuggles as close as possible to Peggy, squeezing her little arms around her neck, and Peggy holds the little one close.

"Shhh, its alright darling." She bounces her a little and starts to walk away, then turns to Steve. "Stay here. DON'T move." Peggy leaves the room and tucks the little girl back into bed.

"Daddy..." She says again. Peggy gives a small smile and kisses the little girls warm head.

"It shouldn't be too long now, poppet. Here," She gives her the bear and the girl holds it tight. "Every time you think of Daddy, you hold that tight. And it will be as if you're holding him, alright?" at first she is confused, but eventually she understands. Even at 2 years old, she understands more than most children her age. "Sweet dreams, darling. I'll be back later to check on you." She embraces her daughter and walks out of the room, softly shutting the door behind her. Peggy leans against it for a few moments as she wipes away a loose tear. She hates lying to her little girl. When she is fully composed she walks back into living room and finds Steve leaning against the couch.

"If you tell anyone about her I swear to God I will kill you and make sure your body is never found."

"I didn't know you had a kid yet..." He says shuffling his feet.

"Yet? What are talking about?" She crosses her arms and glares at him. She has an idea and the thought of it makes her boil. "And don't say its nothing. You've been to the future so you know." He sighs and rubs his face.

"In the future you...get married. And have two kids." Peggy is taken back by this and sits down.

"You-" She gives a dry chuckle and turns her head away from him. "You know I'm suppose to get married and have children and yet..." She turns to him and stands up. "And yet you still thought you would travel to the past and try to change my life. What sort of person does that?!" 

"I-I thought it wouldn't matter. You know, maybe, it was me all along. You never told anyone who your husband was and you never displayed any pictures of him in you room. At the nursing home that is." He corrects himself. "So I thought-"

"So you thought YOU were my husband and the father of my children??" She fixates her eyes at him and he shrinks his figure. "Do you have ANY idea how selfish and egotistical you sound?!?"

"You never told anyone like you meant it to be secret. Like it would effect everything if anyone knew his identity! And besides, you told me you got married around 1949-1950 and didn't have your first kid till 1952. That's what YOU told me."

"Did it ever occur in your sick sadistic mind that I never tell anyone about my husband and his identity because we work in a field of dangerous people who will use our relationship and family against us?"

"Well yeah, but I thought you did that because those kids could have been ours and they could have gotten the serum from me. I thought you were doing it to protect us and our-"

"You're an inconsiderate bastard! Do you know that?" She says in a quiet and deadly tone as walks towards him slowly, her fist clenched.

"What? No I'm not, I-" Her fist meets his face and he stands back, shocked. Steve rubs his jaw and looks up at Peggy. He's still in shock and doesn't expect the next few that fly at his face and chest. He backs away from her and notices the blood from his nose. "Peggy..."

"Go home, Steve. Back in the future where you belong."

"I can't!" She glares at him and he lowers his voice. "I can't get back. I used all the particles to come here for you."

"Particles?" She lifts a brow.

"Pym particles. That's how it works. I use them to get into the Quantum Realm and travel through time. If it wasn't for Scott, well no according to him it was the rat, but-"

"What?" Now she's confused and angry.

"Look, Scott came out of the realm after being trapped in it for 5 years. But to him it was only 5 hours! He came back and came up with the idea of using the Quantum Realm and the particles to travel through time. Bruce, Scott, Nat, and I all went through hell to try to get it to work." He looks down as he mentions Natasha. Then chuckles. "Both of course Tony came in and figured it all out. Like father like son I guess."

"And why exactly did you need to travel through time?"

"To bring back the dead."

"WHAT!" 

"Look I said our last fight came a at price, and it did. We fought long and hard to avenge and bring back everyone who died because we failed the first time."

"The first time...?"

"Yeah, we uh...had to fight this...all powerful purple alien guy who used magical stones to destroy half of all life." Peggy backs away from him and runs a hand over her face. "That's why we had to bring everyone back but Tony and Nat...I just I can't be there Peggy."

"So rather than manning up and grieving properly for your friends you decide to distract yourself by trying to go back in the past and start a new life? Forgetting about EVERYONE you ever loved or cared about in the future."

"They'll be fine without me! Sam can lead them and he has Bucky too! For once in my life I-"

"Did you just James is alive? James Barnes, your best friend is in the future?!"She yells in a her whisper. Steve looks away sheepishly.

"You weren't suppose to know that, actually." He rubs the back of his head as Peggy closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Where is he now, right now, in 1949? And don't you dare say I can't know because I'm sure half of what you have said I shouldn't know." He sighs and looks away at the ground. 

"He-hes with Hydra..."

"Hyd-" She turns around, hand on her head and walks back and forth. "What. The. HELL. Are you doing here!?!?!?" She says through clenched teeth. "How can you stand there, begging for me to stop my life as it is, be with you and start a new one, all the while knowing your best friend from bloody childhood is being tortured by the likes of Hydra!?!?!? How-" Peggy takes a deep breath and groans. 

"Peggy, I've accepted it! This is how it has to be so we can meet again in 2015. I was going to honor him by naming our son after him." She turns a bright red as she glares. "I have to let let Buck, go. I have to let them-" She walks over to him and kicks him in the balls. He groans and hunches over.

"I can assure you that will never happen." She takes her fist and punches him on the side of the heads.

"Uhm...Pegs?" She turns around to the sound of her name, and when she does, she gasps. 

"Daniel?!" She runs to him and throws her arms over his neck, holding him for dear life. "Oh thank God." She cries and snogs him breathless. Her hands cup his face as his hold her back. He tries to pull away, but she doesn't let him. "I was so worried. Its been over a month and you hadn't answered any of my calls of letters or-" He stops her with another kiss and wipes away her tears. 

"I'm okay, Peg. I promise. I'm in two pieces, which is normal." She laughs. "Things just got...complicated in Europe. Howard wasn't any help either." 

"When is he ever?" She cheeks. His eyes venture over to Steve as he stands up from the floor.

"So...can someone tell me what I missed?" Daniel asks. Before anyone speaks up, the little girl appears at the door once more and drops her bear. 

"Daddy!" She runs to him and Daniel's smile brightened the room. 

"Lizzy!" He picks her up and kisses her cheek. "Meu pequeno anjo" She giggles and lays her head on his chest. "Elizabeth? What the-" He looks at her and feels her head. "Peg she's burning up."

"I know. She's been like this all day." As the little family of three talk and stand together, Steve watches from a distance, his gaze floating to the floor. "I've been letting her sleep all day and keeping the house as quiet as possible...although that hasn't exactly been easy." She turns to Steve and glares. Daniel looks up and swallows, hard.

"And we have a house guest I see." He says. 

"More like an intruder who's been getting on my last nerve." Daniel looks over her, puzzled and amused. "Who, no doubt will find his own way home."

"I told you I can't."

"Well then cry me a river. Figure it out yourself."

"How am I suppose to do that? I have no where to go. I can't exactly-"

"I don't care how or what you do. All I know is that you are not welcome here, so you can go and find a way to make a living, or not. That's your choice."

"Peggy...please." Steve begs. Daniel looks at her and touches her arm, comfortingly. She smiles at him and starts to calm down, slightly. 

"I have no doubt you thought you could come here and expect me to welcome you with open arms and suggest you stay until you're back on your feet." He looks away ashamed. "But that is never going to happen."

"That's not what I was thinking."

"No? Oh well what then? Were you thinking we would get married almost immediately?!"

"Wait, what?" Daniel asks. Elizabeth looks up and pokes her dad. He looks down at her and she smiles. 

"Mumma." Peggy turns around and looks at Lizzy. She points and Peggy go grabs the little bear and gives to to her daughter. Elizabeth squeals in delight and snuggles with Daniel, waving her little toy around, with a little cough.

"Oh, yes I need to speak with you about that. Later, of course," She eyeballs Elizabeth and Daniel understands immediately. "But no. You had no right to think that I would ever give up or stop my life for you. I feel sorry for your family and friends, they're too good for you." Steve looks away and crosses his arms. "And as for what is going to happen next? You will leave and I will live happily with my family. And no, you are not invited to our wedding."

"Wedding?!?" Daniel says. Peggy smirks and winks at him. He smiles like a fool and Lizzy laughs at her father, poking his cheeks; making him smile wider. 

"Daniel and I have made a life together, one that may have been done backwards, but it is done. I love him with every fiber of my being. And you? Will never change that. So goodbye Steve Rogers. And don't ever come back here."

"Peggy-"

"Now." Steve walks away and closes the front door behind him.

"So...why is the gun out on the table?" Daniel asks. Peggy laughs and reaches out to kiss him. Lizzy coughs a little and laughs at her parents. 

"I wasn't sure who that was at first, so..."

"You grabbed the gun. Smart move." He smiles and kisses her cheek as he holds his daughter to him. "And Lizzy? How long has she been sick?"

"A few days. I think its just a cold, though because she's been getting better. And much more active since you've been home." Daniel smiles and sits on the couch with the two loves of his life, and that's how they stay. Seated as a family, happy and in peace; although Steve watches from the window, they pay him no mind. Because this family of 3 will do great things in the future, and Steve Rogers has no hand or say in any of it.


	3. Trouble After the War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Just an enormous WARNING: This fic is extremely violent, gory, smutty, and intense. This is extremely Anit Steggy and Anti Steve Rogers. This was a detailed requested fic, so you do not have to read this if you don't want to. This was written for a specific person, per their request. Also it is un-beted so there could be mistakes. You all have been warned and can read at your own risk. If you find this unpleasant, I apologize; you have been warned.

In the span of many years after World War II, many things had changed for everyone; many things had changed in the lives of a young woman named Margaret 'Peggy' Carter. This woman has served in the war for many years, but unlike most other woman, she was assigned a special task; the task of assisting and trained an army of soldiers that were meant to change the world. However, only one trial was successful, and that one trial was completed on the man Steve Rogers. 

For a few short years they fought in the war in an effort to rid the world of Hydra; and they believed they had. One night, after taking down the last known Hydra base and defeating the Red Skull, all of the Howling Commandos and their Captain celebrated at a pub. Although Agent Margaret Carter wouldn't be caught without a celebration of her own. The mission was won, and the war was close to an end. As everyone sat and drank for their celebration, Steve Rogers kept his tab full and continued to order drinks.

"No, I think I'm quite finished for the night." Peggy laughs.

"Come on, Carter. I thought you said you could out drink Dugan. Maybe you could finally live up to that statement and show us." Steve smirks.

Since Rogers received the serum, his attitude and confidence had changed. He was much more daring and flirtatious with Peggy; but she was never amused. She never thought of any of theses men as more than friends, but Rogers never took the hint. He would continue to flirt with Peggy and shuffle awkwardly around her, stutter in his words, and act as if he were tongue tied in her presence. Although she thought it was sweet to see him fawn over a crush, she was never interested in a romance; certainly not in the middle of a war. 

"Is that so? Why should I have to prove anything to you."

"Not that you have to. Its just..." He pauses. "If you're gonna talk a big game, you might as well live up to it...Agent." He smirks again, leading into a smile. She rolls her eyes.

"Are you challenging me, Rogers?" She squints her eyes.

"I don't know, Carter, you tell me." He winks. Her mouth sets in a straight line and takes the drink.

"Fine. You're on." She tilts her head up high. "But when I do prove you wrong, maybe you can get that stick out of your arse." She retorts. 

The Howling Commandos laugh, and so does Steve. They drink and drink until they can't take anymore. In the end its just Steve and Peggy; he is completely unaffected, while she is all over the place. Peggy tries to stand but starts to loose her balance; her vision and memory impaired. Rogers offers to help her out of the bar, and when he does, she doesn't expect what happened next... In the morning when the sun rose, she was startled by her surroundings. She was in Steve's tent and not hers. She looked down and noticed her clothes missing and her body sore. Quickly, she got dressed and ran out, only to see Steve eating his rations for breakfast. He smiles at her in a way that gives her chills. So she takes his rations, tosses them on the ground, and kicks him in the balls. 

"Never come near me again!" She exclaims. 

The entire camp watches as the Agent stands there, leaving an injured super solider to bend over in pain. She knees him once more, but in his head this time, before storming off; tears escaping her eyes. For weeks she avoids him, never once looking at him. If he tries to approach or speak to her, she glares or lands a solid punch to his face. In those weeks, she began to feel ill, so, she reached out to the doctor on sight; only to discover the worst news possible. She was pregnant. After being told this, she confronts Steve.

"You-you're what?!?"

"You hear what I said!" She says angrily through her clenched teeth. "This is all your fault you bloody bastard!" She storms closer to him and beats on his chest. Steve's had enough, so he backs away from her, trying to wrap his head around what she's said.

"Are you sure you're-"

"Yes I'm sure!!" She shouts. 

"A-and its mine?" He looks at her confused, which only makes her blood boil more. 

"Of course it is you bloody wanker!!!" She yells. "You are the only person that has-" And then she stops. Just the thought of what Steve has done to her makes her fume with rage. "I will allow you to see the child." He looks at her hopeful. "But only on my terms, seeing as you did this to me!" 

Before he has a moment to respond, she walks away, hurriedly; never speaking to him again for her entire pregnancy. Seeing as the war ended several months before the child was born, Steve found himself all alone and wondering about his unborn baby. All the while Peggy handles almost everything on her own. The rumors, slander, and offensive comments and gestures given to her by her colleagues about her pregnancy were dealt with. All of which she handled on her own; mostly.

She had a friend at the SSR after the war ended, and his name is Daniel Sousa. No matter the problems or troubles that were inflicted on her, he defended and stood up for her and what was right. When she had finally opened up to him about the truth; the truth of how the baby was conceived; He held her as she cried and listened to ever word and shout she could bare to him. Daniel never once judged her, called her a victim, or ignored the unfair treatment she endured. He always helped when he could and knew his place when she didn't want him to speak. 

The two grew closer and closer, until one day they both leaned in for a kiss. Ever since then they had grown more and more together; nothing tore them apart. Even with the birth of the baby; Daniel never shied away. No matter what Steve did or said, Daniel never left.

"No! Daniel is apart of my life whether you like it or not!" Peggy yelled one day when Steve came to pick up Grant. "

"He isn't Grant's dad, I am!"

"As if that was my choice!" She shouted.

Her shout caused Grant to cry, and Steve turns away and grumbles to himself; making Peggy very angry. Daniel tends to the baby while Peggy tells Steve off.

"If we want to move to California, then we will. Grant is my child, whether I wanted him or not. You made that decision for me."Steve tilts his head up and puffs his chest, not backing down. 

"Last I checked you kissed me first. You loved me, you said so yourself!" At this Peggy huffs in frustrations. 

"Oh please! I meant as friends! But no, you couldn't take the hint!!" She yells. Daniel walks up to her, the baby in his hand. Steve looks over at him, glares, and reaches for Grant. "No. He can hold him if he wants to. If Daniel and I move, so does the baby. If you want to see him, then you can. But figure it out yourself."

She slammed the door in Steve's face, leaving him stunned; that was 15 years ago. Peggy and Daniel did move to California for his promotion, and they took Grant with them. Every once and a while Steve was able to make a trip and visit, but he couldn't stay for too long. As the years went by he became angrier at not seeing his son; and Grant grew more disobedient and stubborn. More and more he demanded to see his father, but Peggy wouldn't have it. Steve lived in New York, but she had all rights to keep Grant. 

One day, after being sent home from school, Peggy and Grant got in an argument; and it did not end well. 

"Whatever! I never chose to live here or go to that stupid school! I never chose this god forsaken life!"

"You're right, you didn't have a choice. Do you know why that is? It's because you were a baby!" They stand in the living room eyeing each other. "Daniel and I did what we thought was best for you. Not that I have to explain any of it to you because you are a child!"

"No I'm not, I'm 15 years old, I'm practically an adult!"

"Then why do you still live with your mum? Hmm?" Grant looks away, his breathing heavy.

"I'm not a baby anymore and I want to move! I want to see my dad and HE isn't your stupid husband Daniel! I'm going to see my real dad and you can't stop me!!"

"Grant Steven Rogers you get your arse back here NOW!!"

"Make me you stupid bimbo!" 

He runs up the stairs and locks his door, climbing out of the window before Peggy picks the lock. She runs towards the front door and searches the yard, but doesn't find him anywhere. Hours after he leaves, Peggy sits at home waiting; and that's how Daniel finds her; sitting in her office chair, frozen in anger. 

"Peg..." He approached her slowly. "Amor, are you okay?" For several moments she says nothing. She simply stares into the growing darkness that fills her office. 

"No. No I'm not." He crutches over to her, placing a loving kiss on her temple. Daniel says nothing else, instead just stands there, waiting for her to open up on her own; and eventually, she does. "Grant...is gone."

"Gone? What'd'you mean gone?" He starts to panic.

"He ran off earlier this afternoon. I-" She stops and shakes her head rigorously. "I can't keep doing this anymore. I-I give up." 

"Peggy-"

"I'm sending Grant away." At this, Daniel freezes in place. "I'm sending him to his father."

"What? But Rogers-"

"Is an incompetent arse?" She offers. And Daniel nods in agreement. "I know. And Grant is the exact same way. Nothing we do will ever change him. He is the exact same as Steve, through and through. And I want nothing to do with either of them!" Daniel leans against the desk and sighs.

"Okay." He says. Peggy looks up at him and can see the hurt in his eyes. 

"Daniel..." She takes his hand in hers and hiss it lightly. "Is this about what I think it is? Because I know you've seen how Grant is and I know this isn't about empathy..." He sighs and nods his head. 

"Grant should have went with Steve a long time ago, I will admit that. It's just-"

"You want a child present." Peggy says softly, and he nods. "We've tried. We've done everything we could to have one of our own."

"I know. And I think Grant is the reason it's never worked." Peggy looks at him with a tilted head and a confused expression. "He is a...huge pain in the ass. He always has been. No matter what we did he was never kind, thoughtful, respectable, or anything. And I think all the stress from raising him has....kept us from having one."

"So we're in agreement." She looks at her husband. "We send Satan's spawn away, and back to where he belongs."

"Damn right." He grins, and it takes her breath away. Peggy leans up towards him, and he takes the hint. As their lips press together, each one becomes hungrier. She stands up and the pair make their way to the bedroom, discarding clothing along the way. his vest and her sweater fall to the floor in the hall, and next is their shirts; but before they are taken off, there is a door slam from down stairs. "What the hell?" Daniel says as he backs away from Peggy. 

When the two make their way into the living room, they are met with the sight of Grant storming his way through the house. Peggy tells him to leave, but he doesn't. He begins to make a ruckus in the house and shouts at his mother. Daniel shouts in return, telling him to calm down, but Grant refuses. 

"Who the hell do you think you are? Huh? You're NOT MY DAD!!!" Grant hollers, standing tall and in Daniel's face. Peggy stands by her husbands side, ready to intervene. "You're just a crippled man that's good for nothing but-"

"Get out! NOW!" Peggy took her right hook and slammed it on the side of Grant's face. He stumbled back in shock, looking between them. "If you want to be with your damn father so badly, then go!! I never want to see your pathetic face again!"

And with that Grant leaves the house and never returns. But that was all 2 years ago...and since those dreadful days, the Sousa pair have had nothing but tranquil happiness and peace; and a new addition. Nearly 6 months after Grant had left Los Angeles, Peggy and Daniel discovered she was pregnant. It seemed like their lives were finally falling together and everything was as it should be. No more drama and no more dread of dealing with an ungrateful, demonic, misfit; and a poor excuse of a son. 

Micheal Ian Sousa was born the following year, and his parents couldn't have been happier. It seemed as if their lives and home was filled with real life and light, and it made everything to them better. Now he is 9 months old, and the happiest baby alive. He always smiles and laugh, and never causes his parents trouble; nothing like his half brother. 

As the family of three is enjoying their evening, they are unaware of the two onlookers from the outside. For several days now the pair have been watching this small family; and with each passing day they grew angrier.

"I can't believe they have a kid." The son says, his voice dripping with venom.

"Neither can I." His father says. "It's like they sent you to New York so they can have him." He scowls.

"I was never good enough for them. They constantly yelled and hit more for the littlest things! You never treated me like shit. That's why I wanted to live with you." He explains. 

"I know." he turns to his son. "Why do you think I fought so damn hard with your mom. She's a liar and a cheat. She said she loved me but refused to be with me. And then when you were born, Grant, she tried to keep you from me. You shouldn't have been forced into this life; and she shouldn't have tried to force that...crip into being a dad to you. It makes me sick."

"I hate him." He says. "I hate both of them. They need to pay for what they did to us!"

"They will." Steve turns to his son. "Tonight."

As the evening sets and the stars fill the sky, Peggy and Daniel hold their little boy close; ready to put him to bed. Daniel can't keep a smile off of his face as he watches the baby eat. His wife smiles and stands; walking towards the kitchen. Daniel makes two cups of coffee as Peggy bounces young Micheal on her hip, humming a song. 

"What song is that? I've never heard it before." Peggy looks up, embarrassed.

"No-nothing. Its uh...just something off the top of my head." She smiles, plainly lying.

"Peggy..." He walks over to her and leans in close. "What are you not telling me?" It takes only a few minutes before she breaks under his watchful eye. 

"I-..." She looks down at Micheal, who is sucking on his tiny hand, and then at Daniel. "I made it up, in a dream that is."

"A dream? What dream?" 

"It was a long time ago," She says quickly, but he doesn't back down. Daniel leans in closer, nipping at her ear, causing her breath to quicken and her knees to weaken. She groans and looks up into his eyes. He looks over at his wife with a smile that could light all of LA and she caves in. "Ugh! It was a dream I had about you during the Isodine case. You were singing and dancing and...I-I suppose the song stuck with me." 

Daniel's smile brightens even more, and Peggy can't help but lean up and kiss him. What was meant to be innocent and sweet, turned to hungry and desperate. They stop when Micky begins to coo; and they break apart laughing.

"Maybe we should put him to bed...then go to ours after." He smirks. Peggy bites the bottom of her lip, knowing full well what he intends to do when they get there. 

They meet for one more tender kiss; their lips fitting together perfectly together. As they break apart and smile, it seems like time is frozen for this perfect moment; that is, until something goes wrong. There's a crash at the back of the house, and Peggy hands off Micky to run and see the commotion. 

"What the bloody-" She begins to say, looking at the broken window. But before she can finish her sentence, she's grabbed from behind and an arm holds against her throat; keeping her quiet as she struggles.

"Find the husband and get rid of him." a voice says; and Peggy recognizes it immediately. 

"What about the stupid baby?" Another familiar voice asks. The voice of her first born.

"Kill it." 

"No-" She starts to scream, tossing her body every way she can think to loosen his grip; but nothing works. The super solder serum makes him too strong for her to break free. Hot tears ill her cheeks as she think of what Steve and Grant plan to do to her husband and child.

"Did you really think it would be that easy to replace me and Grant? Hm? Cause its not." Steve says. Peggy wiggles in his grasp, but it only gets tighter. She groans and the pain in her throat from the pressure worsens. "I think its time we had a redo. What'd you think" He slides a hand to her middle and she begins to jerk her body away from him. "Maybe have another one. Just like Grant." 

She takes her heel and digs in into his foot. As he screams in pain, she hits his face with her head and kicks him in the balls. Once in shock from the pain, she takes his hand and flips him around, kicking the pit behind the knee; immediately making him fall. Peggy grabs a vase from the table and shatters it over his head, knocking him unconscious. Looking around the room, she finds her SHIELD hand cuffs and tightly secures them around his wrist before rushing to the kitchen to find her husband and child. When she gets there she finds Grant unconscious as well. 

"Are you alright?" Peggy asks, her voice cracking with worry. She lifts her hand to his forehead where a small cut bleeds. 

"We're okay. I got him before he could do too much damage." Daniel explains. Before he can say anything else, she wraps her arms around his neck and locks her lips in his. With each second going by, their bodies instinctively move closer. Daniel releases a small groan and pulls away. "I think we have something to take care of first..." He turns to look at Grant and Peggy nods in agreement.

"I think its time we showed the Rogers what happens when you threaten the Sousa family." She says with a wicked smile as she walks towards Grant.

Daniel takes out his own SHIELD issued hand cuffs and whips them onto Grant's wrist while Peggy leaves the room. She goes to find Steve, who is still unconscious, and drags his heavy body to the closest room she can find. When she ties him to the leg of the dresser,she leaves the room and takes Micheal from Daniel. The little baby boy gurgles his baby talk and laughs at his mother, making her laugh in return.

"Oh what is it my precious darling," She cooed at him. Making him giggle and bounce around more.

As Micheal bobs up and down in his little dance, Peggy laughs whole heatedly and kisses his cheek.; completely amused by her sons happy nature. Daniel walks in and notices Grant waking up; looking at Peggy and Micheal with disgust, but the pair pay him no mind. Micheal snuggles closer to Peggy, saying 'mama' over again. She smiles and kisses the crown of his head. She then holds him up in the air, making him giggle, and she coos more and begins talking in a soft tone; in a simple baby talk. Its a this point when Grant has had enough.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He says suddenly. Peggy and Daniel look at him in dismay. 

"Problem?" She walks towards him with a deadly glare.

"Yeah I have a problem! Your acting like you give a damn about that baby. You never acted like that towards me. Never!" He exclaims, causing them to chuckle. 

"Oh please we tried to cuddle you as a child and give you everything you ever needed. It was YOU who refused it and acted like an incompetent little arse who didn't give a damn about anything or anyone!" Peggy replies back.

"You two are the one's who would always beat me!"

"Beat you?" Daniel intervenes. "What the hell are you talking about? We never beat you, Grant. We disciplined you." At this Grant snickers, his head tilted up, with an expression of disgust when he looks at Daniel. "You're the one that misbehaved at school and at home. You're the one who ran around pushing little girls, failing your classes, and not giving a damn about responsibility or the hard work your mother has had to go through for you. We both-"

"Yeah whatever you say, gimp. I never wanted there to be a you two. All I wanted was for my dad to be in my life. And if anything? He should be with my mom. Not a crippled piece of shit like you!"

"The only piece of shit in this room is you!" Peggy says, her voice dripping with angry venom. "I never loved your father no matter what he says. He may claim we were in love and that was how you were born, but its all a lie! He got me drunk and I blacked out, so he took advantage of me. I had no say in what happened that night. Your father is a slithering snake that will do whatever he damn well pleases for his own selfish interest!" 

"You sure you didn't just black out because you enjoyed it? You just don't want your crip of a husband to hear how you're still in love with him."

"I was NEVER in love with your father." At all the aggressive words and raised voices, Micheal starts to fuss and cry. Peggy looks down at him and brings him to her chest, soothing his cries. "Shh, its alright love." She bounces him around and walks behind the couch, away from Grant's grim stare.As he does this, he lunges forward to get on his feet, but Daniel takes his crutch and whacks his leg, bringing him down immediately. 

"Ugh! Stupid ass baby. Should've never been born." He mumbles.

"Say that again?" Daniel says, but Grant doesn't answer. "What did you say under your breath?" He holds the crutch to Grant's throat.

"I said that stupid ass kid should never have been born!We should've ended all of this sooner. just one twist and it'd be over." At this Grant is stricken in the temple, but he doesn't back down. "You only had that kid to replace me. You never wanted me so you had that little shit!"

"We tried to want you, but you wouldn't have it! We did everything we could." Peggy speaks up. "And no, I didn't want you. I never did because of what your father did to me to create you. But we tried. We tried so damn hard and for what? To watch you grow into a child killer!?"for

"Its not a child. Its the seed of a good for nothing, poor excuse of a man. Just like its father it won't amount to anything in life! I would've put an end to the misery before it started." At this Daniel can't help but unleash his anger. His fist repeatedly smashes against Grant's head, ripping a tear on his face. Blood oozes from the side as he becomes unconscious.

"Sick son of a bitch." Daniel mutters as he backs away. Peggy walks around and sees the body slump to the ground like a rag doll. 

"About bloody time." She says as Daniel chuckles. 

"I'm surprised you didn't take a turn." 

"I had Micheal, remember? If I didn't I assure you I would have done much worse..." Daniel nods in agreement. "What are we going to do with them? From the way he was talking, its as if-"  
"Steve and Grant have been watching us? Yeah I got that too."

"Darling what are we going to do about this?" Her eyes begin to glass over. "I don't trust either of them. And its not as if we can move. SHIELD is here and I can't leave my position."

"I know. Neither can I." They stand close together, thinking. "We have to get rid of them. Permanently." Peggy looks at her husband in shock. "You know we have to, Peg. If they've been watching us and are now breaking in to hurt us? What'll we do if they get set free from authorities? Its Rogers. They'll let him go because of who he is."

"And they wanted to kill Micheal..." She looks down at the drowsy child and immediately agrees. "You're right, we have to do something. I'll be damned if i let ANYONE lay a harmful hand on our little boy." 

The two parents huddle together, as if creating a protective barrier around the sleeping baby. Peggy looks up at Daniel, and he looks at her, and they lean in at the same moment to meet for a small kiss. When they break apart, she chases his lips in yearning for more.

"Later amor." He teases, kissing her once more. 

She bites her lips in her smile and then walks to Micheal's room, and lays him down in his light wooded crib. He moves, slightly, and gets comfortable, before falling into a deep sleep. Peggy watches for a moment, smiling down at her perfect son, before walking towards another room; that room containing Steve Rogers. On her way there she runs into Daniel. His clothes are wrinkled and his hair is out of place. When he looks up at her, their eyes meet, and the tension from before comes back at full force. Peggy can't help but stride towards him and snog him breathless. He smiles in their kiss as their tongues dual each others. Daniel groans and leans into her more, only for her to pull away. 

"Later darling." She mimics his words, causing him to chuckle and attacks her neck; making her squeak. "Daniel we have to deal with our little problem first." He groans and their next kiss as as sloppy as before. "Then you can have you way with me...deal?"

"Deal."

The pair walk into the room and see him lying on the floor, still unconscious. Leaving Daniel to get ideas. He turns to Peggy with a wolfish grin and grabs her waist. She gasps as he leans in for a kiss, demolishing her lips in his. Soon she melts into him, pressing their bodies so close, not a breath of air could fir in between them. She moans as their lips part, and she entangles her hands in his hair. Peggy pushes him towards the bed and he sits, and she takes advantage of this. 

"Here?" he asks, his voice thick with desire. 

But she doesn't reply, instead she rests a hand on his buttons and the other plays in his hair. She leans down and they snog for what feels like minutes or hours, but is several seconds. Daniel slides his hand on her waist and relishes in the feel of her skin in his hands. They break apart in their kiss and tenderly rub noses; keeping the closeness to each other. Peggy looks up into his eyes and smiles, bringing one to his face in return. As their lips meet once more, they are interrupted by an agonizing groan.

"Seriously? You know I'm here right?" Stave asks as he awakens. As he speaks they groan and lean their foreheads against each other; a peaceful touch and relief to be near one another. "How can you do that?"

Peggy climbs off of her husbands lap and turns to Steve. "Do what? Be happy? Its rather simple actually. You and your spawn had disappeared from existence, in my mind, and we happily got on with our lives." She retorts walking closer to him. Daniel gets up and stands beside his wife. 

"Yeah sure, happier life." Steve rolls his eyes. "Can you honestly make love and be happy with a man that isn't even whole? I highly doubt you get as much as a climax with that weasel you call a husband." 

"Daniel has more spark in bed than you can imagine, not that its any of your concern. He is an excellent lover and partner, an incredible loving husband, and an even better father. He has done more good for me and our son than you have ever done for your son or this country!" She spews through clenched teeth. Daniel holds her arm in an attempt to calm her down. If he dies now it'll be harder to clean after.

"What can he really do for you? Honestly. Other than hobble around hoping to not knock anything over. Hell how can he even hold a baby? What with one leg for balance. Crip can't even hold himself up. Let alone that kid or give you what you really deserve." At this Peggy squints her eyes and takes one small step forward, then bends down to his level; becoming face to face. 

"And what exactly is it I 'really deserve'? Hmm? I hope you're not referring to yourself. A man that got me drunk, slept with me against my own knowledge or will, got me pregnant, and had little to nothing to do with the child YOU created. You were only ever visiting to see me and to despise Daniel for loving me in a way you never can or will." 

She looks into his blue eyes and all is quiet for several moment...until Steve groans in pain from a slap across his face; a slap that burns from her nails, leaving blood to run down from the scratches.

"What I deserve...is a man who cherishes me, loves me for who I am, keeps me calm when I need to be, but also joins in the storm I create when I'm angry. And THAT is none other than the man standing beside me." She smiles wickedly. "You have no idea how whole he is or makes me feel. Maybe you should see for yourself just how whole he is." She smirks as she stands up.

Before sauntering over to her husband she gives Steve a quick kick in the balls, making him bend his knees to his chest, and groan in agonizing pain. As he is distracted with his sensitive manhood, Peggy grabs Daniel from his tie and locks their lips together. He moans in surprise, but indulges her desire. He opens his lips and they devour each other in a passionate dance. Their lips move together perfectly as they tare away the only barrier there is between them; their clothing. 

Daniel grabs her by the waist and turns her around; Steve may get an unpleasant show, but he won't have the pleasure of seeing Peggy in bed. As she rips off Daniels shirt and scratches up and down his toned chest, she smiles up at him; the love radiating from him is more contagious than she thought it would be. Then again, he has always been attentive and affectionate behind closed doors. As their lips meet again in a hungry kiss. He rips away her blouse and lays her down on the bed. Peggy releases a loud moan; loud enough to fill the room. As she does, Steve looks up and immediately averts his eyes.

"What the FUCK!!" He forces his eyes tightly closed as he turns his head away. 

Peggy can't help but laugh at his out burst, and then gasp as Daniel licks and nips at her chest. Steve continues to shake his head violently and make fake vomiting noises. Annoyed, Daniel rips off her pants and knickers, along with his own, and thrust inside in one swoop. She gasps and then moans in delight. 

"Oh my god, this isn't happening. This isn't happening, This. Is not. Happening!" 

The room fills with grunts and moans, and with skin on skin contact. Daniel nips at her collar bone and sucks on the joint in her neck, making her shout. The bed rocks back and forth as Daniel thrusts in and out of his wife, making her shiver in pleasure. Steve can't take anymore of it and begins to bang his head on the dresser behind him. He shouts in disgust and tries to shield himself from the scene before him. 

"Stop! For the love of God, Stop!!" 

But they don't. Instead their pace increases and Daniel groans from the pressure and passion. Peggy pulses around him as she thrust her hips to meet his; and then they finish together. He fills her with warmth and collapses above her; leaving them both to laugh in delight. She scratches at the nape of his neck, allowing him to recover. When he does, he out of her and lies next to her, happy and spent. For a moment everything is perfect for the lovers, until they hear the other banging noise.Peggy reaches for Daniel's shirt on the floor and buttons it up all the way while Daniel puts on his trousers. 

They stand up and get off the bed, to find Steve banging his head in urgency. Peggy grabs him by his dirty blond hair and stops him from hitting his head again. He looks at her, pale in the face, and she smiles deviously. 

"My husband will always be more whole and a better man than you. Take that fact to your grave." And those are the last words he hears before she forces his head against the dresser and knocks him unconscious. Daniel walks closer and rests a hand on her waist, placing a soft kiss on her temple.

"I'm gonna go check on Micky. You got this?" He ask, pointing to Rogers body. She nods her head and they kiss once more before parting ways. Oh what a long night this will be for the Rogers pair...

After a time of being unconscious in the basement of the Sousa house, Steve begins to stir and groan from pain in his head. As they awaken, Peggy and Daniel walk down the stairs and turn on the light above; blinding the the ones that are unsuspecting of it's glow. When Rogers looks up, he sees a glistening object in their hands. For a moment he can't see what it is; his concussion making his vision arid. Once his eyes adjust enough, he can see the shine of a sharpened blade.

"Am I suppose to be afraid or something?" He mumbles. "You don't have it in you to- AH!!

His rude remark is interrupted by the sting of sharp metal cutting through his bicep; leaving a dark red trail down his arm. Fora moment he looks down, watching as the blood slowly moves down. When he looks up, he sees Peggy's knife dripping with red. Steve shakes his head and glances at Daniel, who leans forward and whacks him in the head with his crutch. Steve groans and shrivels away; not expecting another sting in his leg. Instead of being quick like the last, this one lingers and slashes down his calf.

"AHHHH!" He screams; and he's not the only one. Grant awakens beside him, paralyzed by the sight of his father.

Before recovering, Steve is hit once more with a foot right in his abdomen, making him close up in agony. He groans loudly and tries to inch away; but its no use. Peggy kicks him again, this time in his slit leg, and then grabs his dirty blonde hair.

"This is for using me and sleeping with me against my will." 

She takes her knife and plunges it in between his legs, making the room echos in the siren of screeching pain. Daniel steps in and slices his cheek before he cuts down and down from shoulder to elbow. Steve's blood runs down his arm as fast as a stream. Frozen in place, Grant stares at the blood pooling beside him. 

"W-What the HELL IS HAPPENING!?!?" He shouts, moving away from Steve.

Seeing as Grant is lively and awake, Peggy decides to mute him. She takes an old cloth from a storage box and gags his mouth closed. He struggles against her, so she pinches a nerve to make him submit. He arches his body unnaturally and shrugs her off when she's done. 

"What's happening you ask?" Peggy says in an innocent and condescending tone. "Well that's quite simple really." She bends down to be eye level with both of the Rogers. "You two are getting exactly what you deserve. Especially you." She points to Grant. "I should have gotten rid of you the moment I found out I was pregnant. But I knew I would be sorry to destroy a life that was never given a choice to be created. I thought you were innocent. And that perhaps you would be the one good thing to come from the war. Granted I despise the very thought of your father and how you were conceived. But I thought I would raise you right and accomplish the hardest challenge in life; being a parent. But I was wrong..."

Grant snickers and scowls at her. "Yeah right. Because I was the problem." He shakes his head and licks his lips, ready to have a few words of his own. "It was your choice to drink so much and throw yourself on dad; not mine. You slept with him and had me. That was on you! And you act like raising me was such a 'challenge' and yet that little shit bag upstairs is so easy to take care of? Seriously?" 

Daniel steps in and punches Grant across the head, leaving an cracking sound to echo around the room. 

"Keep talking about our son that way and you'll end up worse than him!" Daniel exclaims pointing to Steve.

Grant looks over at his dad, pale and exhausted. Steve looks up and spits towards Daniel, causing Peggy to lash out. She takes her blade and drives it into his abdomen, right where she kicked him before. It cuts clean through, causing blood to trickle and gush. The dark red oozes towards Grant, and he tries to move away.

"Ugh!" Steve groans from the pain.

Grant looks at him and his breathing intensifies to short, quick, breaths. Steve looks down as he bleeds out, but not before his final words spew at the couple before him.

"I hope you're enjoying this." He chuckles dryly. "Because this won't be the end. If you think you can end me and keep that kid protected, you have another thing coming."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Peggy asks. Steve smirks and chuckles. 

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Answer the damn question!" Daniel raises his voice, plunging the end of his crutch against his injured leg. 

Steve groans and glares at him, then turns to Grant. He looks at his dad and they share a knowing look, which only drives the Sousa's to the edge of anger.

"If you kill my dad, you'll be charged with murder." Grant snickers. "Do you really think you'll be able to get away with that? That kid of yours is going to be sent off and be as good as dead!"

"No." Peggy says forcefully. "That's NEVER going to happen!"

Daniel's nose flares from anger; his hands start to shake. Before he or anyone else is aware of his actions, he plunges the blade in Steve's neck; causing blood to spurts everywhere. It splashes on Peggy, who was near Steve; but she simply wipes it away. Daniel watches her and smiles. Her face is sweaty and her hair is becoming a mess, but he loves the look on her. He grabs her waist and she turns around in his arms, looking into his deep brown eyes. She smiles as he leans in; kissing the breath out of her body. 

Grant, who was much closer, gags as the dark red splatters all over him.He is able to get the gag off of his face as he looks down. Steve falls over as blood trickles down the sides of his mouth; slowly bleeding to death.

"Oh my God..." Grant stares at him and whips his head towards Daniel and Peggy who break apart at his voice. "You're gonna pay for that. You two and that wimp of a kid upstairs!" 

"And what do you expect to do, huh? You're tied up you dumb ass." Daniel says, unamused.

"Snap that twig of a neck fro starters" He smirks. "Or maybe jab him in the neck like you just did to my old man. Cause you have another thing com-AHH!" He stops mid sentence as Peggy drives her knife into his ribs.

"NEVER speak about my son that way again!" She removes it and slices his cheek. Grant does nothing accept laugh. "That kid isn't gonna get a life. Not the one you think he will." He laughs more. "He's gonna wish he were dead."

As if having enough of his words, Peggy takes the cloth and tightens it to the brink of burning his lips and cheeks. Seeing as being cut wasn't enough, Peggy continues to jab and cut away everywhere she can think of, but making sure he stays alive to feel the pain.

"This, what you're feeling right now...is nothing compared to the pain I felt when you were born. And for what? You shouldn't exist." As she says this he does nothing but groan and glare; his eyes drooping closed. 

She walks away to the other side of the basement grabs the ax, swinging it straight through his head. It spurts onto every thing, including Peggy and Daniel. He takes the ax from her and does the same to Steve. They grab the heads and place them on the rack hanging on the wall; a display to never threaten their family. 

Once finished they step back and look at their work, success and peace at last. Daniel looks over at his wife, sweat and blood are caked in her hair and cover her skin; but he couldn't help but think she was as radiant as ever. He leans in towards her, his hand scraping through her hair as he brings her in for a long deep kiss. With each passing moment their kiss grows heated.;not being able to get enough, they dive in for more. As they continue to kiss and nip, they lie down together; never once stopping their touches. Their bodies connect in the most intimate way possible, never once letting go. As the two share this perfect moment, the evening grows darker and ends.


	4. Drunk Peggysous = Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where Peggy and Daniel hook up during the show and Peggy finds out she’s pregnant but is afraid to tell Daniel because he’s still with Violet…Sorry not sorry. Enjoy!! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I accidentally posted this to the wrong story line....oops😅 Thank you to the one who mentioned this so I could fix it! I've had a lot going on, what with a new semester and personal matters, so my brain has been mush lately. I hope you all enjoy this one! Sorry about the confusion.

For weeks now Agent Carter and Chief Sousa, along with their colleagues Edwin Jarvis, Howard Stark, and Dr. Jason Wilkes; have been investigating the Isodine Company and its owner Calvin Chadwick. Tonight, was a heavy blow to the team. Carter and Jarvis had kidnapped a valued asset to Chadwick, and Carter and Sousa extracted valuable information from him; however, they released him to his employers with a listening device attached. At last it seemed as if the SSR team had finally made a win...but it didn't last for long. Whitney Frost, Chadwick's wife, had made Mr. Hunt disappear, and now they were back to square on. One drink, lead to another, and the team separated for the night, but Carter wasn't going to leave the bottle by itself. She takes it to her room and drinks straight from the bottle.

"Mind if I have some of that?" Sousa asks, standing at the door. She gestures for him to some in, and he sits right next to her on the seat.

"Have at it." She hands over the bottle and looks at him surprised. "Daniel. You brought another one!"

"Well... I wasn't too sure if you took this one or someone else did, so, I grabbed it." She laughs and takes it from him.

"We'll just have to share them both." He smiles and they drink. And they drink and drink and drink again, until both bottles are empty. "Mm I'll have to see if Howard has anymore." She stands and starts to sway. Daniel laughs and reaches for her, and she falls in his lap.

"Maybe we've had enough."

"Nonsense." She tries to stand but only falls back down. "Bloody hell..." Daniel laughs once more and so does she. They gaze into each other's eyes and the whole world seems to stop. In an instant their lips crash together, the cool liquid courage gave these two lovebirds a rush of heat. One kiss after another, and they refused to slow down. All feelings and emotions run high, all frustrations from this failed mission drive the two together like a magnet. She dives in and hurriedly unbuttons his shirt, and he does the same. They throw each other's clothes off and make their way to the bed, and neither remembers much after that. Instead their minds are filled with darkness and pleasure...

The Next Morning:

The sun shines through Agent Crater's window, and she wakes with a pounding in her head. She moans and groans from the aching pain, but it takes her a moment to notice the man laying next to her. His chest is bare and toned, she looks down and notices she too, has on no clothes.

"Oh no... Dammit." Daniel moves over in the bed and begins to stir. Once awake he looks at his surroundings and quickly gets up. "Daniel..." He looks at Peggy, his eyes wide. When he realizes she has nothing on, he shields his eyes and turns away.

"Uhm, sorry I-I didn't mean to-

"I think you may have seen it all already...last night."

"Shit." He continues to avert his eyes, his breaths becoming heavy. "What have I done?" He buries his face in his hands and leans over the side of the bed.

"Daniel..." She touches his shoulder and sits behind him. "It's not entirely your fault... Its mine as well."

"No, Peg. This isn't on you. I should've- "He sighs and looks at the ground. "I don't know what I'm gonna do."

"What do you mean?"

"Violet." Peggy takes her hand from him like a hot iron. She forgot about Daniel's girlfriend.

"We'll just put this behind us. Act like nothings happened. She doesn't have to know Daniel, its not as if we know ourselves."

"I think its kind of obvious what's happened, Peggy" He glances at her, his eyes filled with longing and sadness.

"I-"

"Hey Peg, have you seen my-" Howard strolls into her room and stops in his tracks. "Well look what we have here. Told ya that bourbon was strong." Peggy covers herself up as much as possible and turns a bright red.

"Howard! Get out! NOW!" She orders.

"Awe come on! This is hilarious."

"Stark, I swear to god." Daniel threatens.

"Alright, alright, I'll leave. Just so you two know-"

"HOWARD!" Peggy yells. He huffs a breath and leaves.

"So much for no one knowing..." Daniel says in defeat. He reaches down for his clothes and gets dressed. "Dammit. I can't find my shirt." Peggy grabs her robe and starts to help him look.

"Here it is." She walks over to him and hands it over. Although she tried her hardest, she couldn't help but stare.

"What? Didn't get a good look last night." He teases. She laughs, shyly, and quickly looks away.

"Sorry..."

"I should head to the office, get some work done. Maybe find out what the hell happened to Hunt."

"Yes, of course." She looks back at him as he walks away. "Daniel! Wait." She runs to him and stands in front of the door. "You should be with her. With Violet." He looks away from her and stares at the floor. "You deserve each other. What happened last night - It was a mistake."

"I agree." He looks up at her and their eyes meet again, and its as if the world has been revealed to them. She reaches up and places a kiss on his cheek.

"Goodbye, Daniel." She quickly turns away to avoid any tears from falling. He reaches for her hand and give it a squeeze. And for the rest of their time in LA, everything was back to normal...or so they thought.

Within the coming up weeks'things between the lady agent and the chief have seemed distant. Everyone's noticed and placed bets on what it is. And it isn't until Rose confronts Peggy when the sickness starts.

"Peg? Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Rose. Thank you, though." She says as she exits the bathroom. For days this has happened, and it seems to happen quite often in the morning. Agent Roberts watches from a distance but can't help but speak up when she notices this sickness has persisted for the past week.

"Peg, I really think you should see a doctor. You're not well and-"

"Rose, please. I don't need a doctor. I'm sure its just a bug that will pass in a few days."

"That's what you said last week." Rose Roberts glares at her friend, and its enough to make Carter feel defeated.

"Alright! I'll go. Tomorrow, not today. We have a lead on Whitney Frost."

"Agent Carter." Rose places her hands on her hips and stares at Peggy. She sighs and caves in.

"I'll make an appointment." She says, looking away.

"Oh, already did. You have to be there in an hour." Peggy whips her head towards her friend and walks away. When Agent Carter gets to the hospital, her nurse comes in, and its takes Peggy by surprise.

"Violet?"

"Peggy!? What are you doing here, did something happen?" She stands beside her with a clipboard in hand.

"Oh uhm... no, no, nothing like that." She stutters. "I-I've just been, uhm, ill lately. A friend of mine made this appointment today. She was quite insistent that I come."

"Well I'm glad she did. So, what's going on?" Agent Carter explains her symptoms and the nurse nods along and looks away, a worried thought on her mind.

"Okay. Well, uhm...when was your last period?" Peggy is taken back by this question, but answers anyway.

"Uhm... maybe a month or 2 ago. Why?"

"I'll need to run some test first but, it sounds like..." She hesitates for a moment. "it sounds like you may be pregnant."

"What! No! No, no, no, no. That can't be! I-I haven't-"And then she stops. Her drunken night with Daniel. "Oh my God..." She covers her mouth and then her face. "This can't be happening." Violet places a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Like I said, I'll have to run some tests to be sure, but it's the most logical explanation for your symptoms, Peggy." When Violet takes her blood sample and runs the test, it comes back positive. "So, I ran the tests and the results just came in. I did run it 3 times just to be sure." Peggy nods along, her leg switching in anxiety. Violet hands over the result. "Congrats, Peggy. You are, in fact, pregnant." Her heart stops for a moment and everything around her seems to be frozen in time.

"I know you're not married, and that this all must be scary. And I hate to ask this, but it is a formality for woman who aren't married." Peggy looks at her, her eyes filled with tears. "Do you know who the father is?"

"Yes. I-I'm certain of it." As the nurse begins to speak, she doesn't listen. All she can think of is...What will I tell Daniel? She leaves the hospital and returns to Howard's home, and proceeds to lock herself in her room; nothing can be heard but the sobs of a brokenhearted woman. The Jarvis's try and talk with her, but she never answers the door. Ana and Edwin Jarvis are extremely worried and call in reinforcements.

"Sousa."

"Chief Sousa, Edwin Jarvis here. I hate to be a bother, but I'm afraid I have an emergency and I require your assistance."

"What's the emergency?" Daniel sits up in his seat, already grabbing his jacket.

"Its about Ms. Carter. I'm afraid somethings happened..."

"I'm on my way!" He hurriedly grabs his crutch and dives as fast as possible to Howard Stark's home. "Where is she?" Worry edged in his voice. Jarvis says she has locked herself in her room and refuses to leave. She's been crying for over an hour. "What happened?"

"We don't know. We've tried time and again to get in. But I'm afraid she doesn't want to see anyone." Ana explains.

"We'll see about that." Sousa says as he makes his way to her room. When he reaches the door, he can hear her weeping. "Peggy!" He bangs again and her sobs subside. "Peg! Let me in, please!"

"Go away Daniel!" Her voice is wobbly and edged in fear and sadness.

"Peggy, What's going on?" He stops hitting the door and ties the knob, but it doesn't open. "Peg you're scaring the hell out of me right now. Can you please let me in?"

"I said GO AWAY!"

"Chief Sousa. Perhaps it would be best to allow Ms. Carter to come out on her own. When she's ready." Daniel nods at Jarvis's words and walks away, but can't help but overhear her cries start up again. For the rest of the day, Daniel waits in the sitting room, but she never comes out. "Perhaps it is time to go home, Chief Sousa. It is getting quite late and I know you have work to do at the office tomorrow."

"But, Peggy- "

"Will be fine. We will call straight away once we see her. Promise." Ana embraces him and they all say goodbye as he leaves. Days pass and Peggy finally heads back to work. When she gets there, she's confronted by Daniel. He walks to her as fast as he can from his office and says he needs to speak with her., but she brushes him off.

"It'll have to wait. We need some supplies to help Dr. Wilkes and Howard. Besides we still have an investigation underway, or have you forgotten that Chief Sousa?" And then she leaves, but he touches her arm lightly, and she stops.

"Agent Carter, I need to speak with you about this investigation in my office. Now." She knows it has nothing to do with the investigation, but she follows anyway to avoid the onlooking eyes from the other Agents in the office. She follows him inside and he shuts the door, then the blinds.

"Is that really necessary?"

"Yeah. It is." He leans on his desk and stares at her.

"Alright. So, what's this about? Have you found out about- "

"What the hell, Peg? Seriously. What is going on?"

"Nothing's going on, Chief I- "

"See, right there. That's how I know you're pushing me away."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are. You just called me Chief instead of Daniel." She looks away from him, and at the door

"Is that not your title? It says so there and – "

"Peg can you please just...be honest with me. It's been days without a word. Days. And you were crying like I've never heard before, and yet here you are. As if nothing's happened."

"I said I'm fine Daniel."

"No. You're not. You really did scare me Peggy, and I'm still worried about you. And you may be able to fool everybody else, but you can't fool me, Peg. We were great friends in New York. Close enough I would say. And this whole front of 'I'm fine' doesn't cut it for me." He crosses his arms and stares at her. She shrinks her figure and continues to look at the door.

"Is that all? Or will you continue to speak?" He shakes his head and looks away from her.

"You can go."

"Good day Chief" And she leaves. Days go by and Agent Carter avoids Chief Sousa. They talk when needed but only about the Zero Matter case. Whitney Frost is trying to open the rift again to get more zero matter, and so the SSR Team has to get the bombs first.

"We don't have time. Talk Mr. Jarvis through the procedure, I'll get Whitney."

"Without any backup?" Sousa asks

"I'll be fine. Just get those bombs out of here."

Agent Carter runs off and starts to fight off Frost, but it takes a terrible turn. Whitney Frost takes Peggy's arm in her hand as a defense to prevent her from landing another punch to her face. The Zero matter starts to course through her veins and all Carter can think about is the baby. She shoves Frost away but falls through the railing and holds on for dear life.

"I'm sorry Agent Carter. Not everyone's cut out for Hollywood." Frost goes to grab her hand, but Carter plummets to the ground; a rebar pierces through her side.

"Peggy!" Daniel saw the whole thing and rushes to her side. "Oh my God...Just stay calm Peg, we'll get you patched up." He places his handkerchief to her side to help with the bleeding. "Shit! Uhm... okay, Peg, can you hear me?" He places his hand on her cheeks and she tries to look at him; but her vision is blurred. "PEGGY!"

"Mmm" She say moans.

"Oh, thank god..." He breaths a sigh and kisses her head. "Okay, I-I'm gonna have to lift you off of this. Its gonna hurt like hell, but I have to move you."

"D-Daniel" Hey voice wavers as her eyes close and her skin pales.

"Hey! Look at me, Peg. Come on. Hey..." She opens her eyes and stares into his eyes, and all she can do is smile. "Don't try to talk, okay. Save your energy." She groans from the pain in her side as the shock begins to ware off. Tears well up in his eyes but he pushes them aside. "On three okay? One...Two..." And he lifts

"AHHGGGHHG!" She screams. He lays her in his lap and her head rests against his chest. Sousa radios the team as they make their way to the truck.

"Just hold on, Peggy. Its okay. You'll be fine."

"You were right. I'm not fine..." She says, her conscious slipping away.

"Don't say that okay? Just hang on, we'll get you patched up in no time." As he says this, he feels her weight shift, and he realizes she passed out. "Peggy? PEGGY!" When Jarvis, Samberly, and Rose find them, they see Chief Sousa holding her for dear life. "She needs to go to a hospital. Now!" Jarvis takes her from Daniel and carries her in his arms to the truck, and she begins to stir.

"Mmm" She groans again as Daniel soothes her; her head lays in his lap.

"It's okay, Peg. We'll get you to the hospital soon."

"No...no hospital."

"We don't have a choice, you need-"

"Violet..." She mumbles, and then she blacks out. Daniel huffs and tells Jarvis to turn around. Daniel and Jarvis lift Peggy on her feet and she can't help but make little noises from the pain. Daniel pounds his fist on the door, and she finally answers.

"What happened!?" She asks as the two men drag Peggy to the couch.

"She fell." Daniel says simply.

"She needs to go to a hospital!!" Violet rushes to her side and looks at the wound.

"NO..." Peggy says with all her might.

"It's okay, Peg. No hospitals. I promise." Daniel replies, he gets down on one knee and holds her hand.

"Daniel, she has to go. NOW!"

"Violet-

"SHES PREGNANT!!" And with that the entire room goes silent; not even Jarvis says a word. Both men just stare, gob smacked. "I can't treat her here and make sure the baby's okay. If it's still alive!"

"Sh-She's-" Daniel looks at Peggy shocked. But she doesn't look at him, instead she's focused on the excruciating pain in her abdomen. "Why didn't you tell me?" Peggy says nothing instead, she chuckles dryly.

"And say what? Hmm?"

"She doesn't have to tell you, Daniel. Its not as if the baby is yours." Peggy groans from pain. "Right now, she needs to-"

"Violet, please." Peggy looks up, her eyes fogged over with tears. "Fix this. Then worry about that."

"She's right." Everyone turns to look at Jarvis. "I'm afraid Ms. Carter has lost a lot of blood as it is. She may not make it to the hospital." He explains.

Violet curses under her breath and orders Daniel and Jarvis around to help. As she cleans and sanitizes the wound, Peggy can't help but scream in anguish. Daniel can't help but sit in the chair and shut his eyes through it all.

'She's pregnant. Peggy's pregnant. And it's my kid. Now she might lose it...' again and again these thoughts race through his mind, and not a second goes by where he feels any sort of comfort. When Violet finishes with Peggy, she goes to another room and Daniel call Agent Roberts and Samberly.

"They finished securing the Uranium rods."

"That's a plus. Mmm, at least." She tries to sit up by starts to fall back down. Daniel rushes to her side and helps her. "Thank you..."

"You really scared me back there. Please do not do that again."

"Get impaled? Yes, Chief" They enjoy this small moment together as Daniel looks down at her belly. Boldly, he rests his hand there.

"You could've told me, you know..."

"I-I didn't know how. You're with Violet. I didn't want to ruin that."

"So instead of interfering in my love life you would raise this baby alone? Peg-"

"I would have told you eventually. I just... I didn't know how, Daniel. I'm sorry." He holds her hand in his and looks into her eyes.

"Its okay, Peggy. I'm not angry with you." As the two have their intimate conversation, Violet watches from afar; she's put the pieces together. "We'll get through this, I promise." She takes his hand and places it where the baby should be.

"I'm sorry I pushed you away..."

"It's okay, you were just scared. Hell, I would be too if I were you." She laughs lightly. "Everything will work itself out, though. I promise." Violet takes that as her cue and enters the room.

"Hey." She says, and Daniel lets go of Peggy's hand. "The rebar missed everything vital, so you should heal fine. But I really really recommend you get checked out. For your sake and the baby's" Agent Carter agrees and Jarvis takes her to the car; and Daniel has a conversation with Violet.

"Its yours. Isn't it?"

"What?!"

"The baby. Its yours." She looks away from him and he starts to panic.

"How-"

"Its pretty obvious Daniel. You've lied to me more than once now."

"Wait, What? What are you talking about? Violet it was a mistake! We were drunk and-" He takes a deep breath and sighs. "We didn't mean for anything to happen, it just did. We agreed that it was wrong and to never speak of it again. I swear."

"Daniel, not only did you lie to me about sleeping with her, but you lied to me when we met! You said you moved here because you wanted a fresh start; but that's not the whole truth is it?

"Its not like that- "

"You were running away."

"No I wasn't – "

"You were running away, from Peggy." Daniel can't help but close his eyes and look away. "Well I think you're in love with her. Aren't you Daniel?" He says nothing, instead he steps back. "That's what I thought." She takes her engagement ring off and sets it on the table. "You deserve to be happy Daniel, but that's not going to happen if you're with me. And it won't work if she has the baby. Shared custody of a child can end in a disaster and going back and forth between the two of you will only make that kid wonder what happened to its parents. Do you really want to tell you child that they were brought into this world because you were drunk?"

"No..."

"Go. Be with her. Tell her how you feel. She deserves that much." He wasn't expecting the conversation to be so one sided or turn out this way. Daniel hurries outside and stops Jarvis from driving away and climbs in the back with Peggy.

"Daniel? What-"He cuts her off and presses a kiss on her lips; and she gladly obliges her own in return.

"Like I said. We'll do this together." She smiles and pulls him down for another kiss. Mindful of her wound, he places a hand on her stomach were the baby is. "Now lets go make sure he's okay."

"He? Who's to say it's not a girl? Hmm?"

"I wouldn't care either way. I'm in this with you, till the end Peg."

"And I... am in this with YOU until the end. I promise." Their eyes meet and they gaze into each other like stars as the kiss once more. As they reach the hospital and are checked out by the doctor, they learn that everything is fine, but Peggy should rest for at least a week and to be mindful of her wound; and she is. An entire 7 months later Michael Grant Sousa is born, and his parents couldn't be happier.


	5. News for the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be short, but it decided to manifest into a long story. Peggy and Daniel have an unexpected surprise and have to tell their parents the news. Given they are not married and worry about their parents reactions; the stakes and worries are high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is un-beted, so for any mistakes I do apologize. I will edit this and fix it later :)

"No.. no, No, NO!! This can't be happening." She cries, burring her face in her hands.

"Peg? What's wrong?" Daniel asks, walking out of the kitchen and coming up from behind. Embracing her while she panics.

"I-I, We-UGH!"

"Peggy, you're freaking me out right now. What's going on?" He presses, flipping her around in his arms and tries to bring her face to his.

When he does, he sees the tears stain her cheeks. But she refuses to speak; shaking her head furiously. Now he starts to panic himself, but instead of showing it, he speaks slow and gentle.

"Peg...who was on the phone?" He asks gently, but she looks away from him.

"I-its was the doctor." Peggy croaks.

"Doctor? What doctor?" He asks, curious. Daniel has had no knowledge of Peggy going to the doctors office for an appointment.

"I-" She looks down at the ground, but Daniel lifts up her chin to meet his eyes; and suddenly, she starts relaxes. "I'm pregnant."

For several moments he says nothing, instead he stares at her with widened eyes. "P-pregnant? Like... pregnant pregnant?"

"Yes Daniel!" She shouts, then notices her mistake and turns away. 

"How did this happen?" He mutters to himself, placing a nervous hand over his forehead.

"How did this happen? You can't be serious. I think its quite apparent how this happened, Daniel!" Peggy starts to pace back and forth, wearing the carpet down. "This is complete madness, How are we going to-" She stops pacing and covers her face once more.

"Hey, it's gonna work out, Peg. Just...try to stay calm and we'll-"

"Stay calm?! STAY CALM?!" She whips around to look at her beau. "Daniel, how am I suppose to stay calm when we're having a child!"

"Uh..." he looks around, frighten at her outburst, as if looking for an answer, but comes up with none.

"What if mum finds out?!" She exclaims and rapidly looks towards him. "Daniel...We're not even married!"

"Okay, uhm..." He starts to think as much as possible for a solution, but comes up with none. "I think we're just gonna have to tell her. And of course your dad and- shit." He stops mid sentence and she notices his hesitation. "And mine."

"Bloody hell!"

"I mean... Pai might not be too mad, its just-"

"My parents are absolutely mad about proper dealings with society and family." She smiles sarcastically.

"Yeah...That."

"You do realize the moment we tell them, Mum may very well try to drag us to a church and have us married by the end of the day." She says, raising a brow.

Daniel chuckles, but stops when he glances at her expression. "Wait, seriously?"

"Daniel. Do you not remember how strict she was with boundaries when we went to visit my parents last year? She practically chased you out of the kitchen because we were without bloody chaperone. She's completely old fashioned. More so than my father."

"Peg, she asked me to go in the living room with your dad because the kitchen was 'a place for ladies'"

"Darling, she was trying to be polite." As she says this Daniel looks away; perplexed. "She wanted you out because we were left alone for too long. Now this has happened and...I-I don't know what she'll say."

"Well..." He sighs, "The only way to know for sure is if we tell them."

"How? The only way to do that is to go back to London."

"Then that's what we'll do. But I think we should pay Pai a visit first since he's closer." 

Peggy takes a deep breath and sighs. "Alright. We'll do that." She crosses her arms and holds them tightly around her, feeling as if her world is crashing down.

"Amor...It'll be okay. I'm pretty sure if we can save the world from a crazy lady who was power hungry with space goo, then we can have this baby and raise it right. Think of it as our next wild adventure, except this one will learn to walk and talk." Peggy looks at Daniel with amusement in her eyes, and it's not long until she beams her bright smile and laughs at her beloved. 

"I suppose that's true." She walks over to him and places a soft kiss on his lips. "We'll see your father tomorrow and then pack for London this weekend."

"Okay... Then that's what we'll do." Daniel kisses her forehead and lightly rests his hand on her stomach; a stomach that's barely begun to show.

The Next Day:

Given the emotional high from the night before, and seeing the situation the two lovers found themselves in; Peggy decided to stay the night curled up with her beau. As Daniel stirs awake and holds her shoulders tight, she snuggles more into his chest; listening to his beating heart. She wraps her leg around his, keeping him close; her growing belly touching his side. He chuckles at her need for attention and kisses her head.

"Bom Dia meu amor."

Peggy chuckles and kisses his chest, leaving a trail to his lips. When they meet he wraps his arms around her tightly, bringing her to lay her whole body over his. "Good morning my darling." They kiss very softly, not wanting to disrupt the peace of the morning.

"Are you ready for today? Because I'm not..." He says, looking away from her gaze.

"Daniel," She says, placing her hand on his cheek and bringing his eyes towards hers. "We'll get through this together. Remember?"

He chuckles lightly and rubs his nose against hers. "Yeah. We will."

He kisses her again, their soft lips lingering with each others. When she pulls away he chases after her, causing her to laugh. Daniel places a hand in her hair, causing her to moan softly. Doing this always has a calming affect on her, and never fails to make her snuggle more.

"I love you, Peg. So much it's crazy." He kisses her forehead as she leans more into him, bring her face in the crook of his neck. 

"I love you too." She mumbles. "We both do." As she lifts her head to meet his eyes, she watches the grin widen on his face. 

"Nosso bebê" He says with a sparkle in his eye.

"Indeed it is." She says, rolling on her side. Daniel places a hand on her belly as he kisses her lips. "I hope he gets your ears."

"He? What if its a girl?" She looks up as if thinking, then smiles. 

"Mm... I hope she gets your curly hair. Then again I'd hope either one would." She chuckles. 

"Well I hope they get your spirit and and loving heart. And your button nose." He laughs, kissing said nose.

Peggy scrunches up her nose and laughs, holding him close.

"I love you." She says, laughing as he peppers her with kisses all along her cheek and neck.

Daniel wiggle further down the bed and places a tender kiss on her small belly. Amazed at the growing life inside. Peggy cards her fingers through his hair as she watchers him; her love growing more than she ever thought possible.

"Darling." She breaks the silence. "We need to get ready for the day. We are suppose to meet your father for lunch and tell him the news." He groans in response, leaning against her.

"I almost forgot." She laughs and gets out of bed, her beau doing the same. 

"Do you want to shower first while I make the coffee and tea?" She asks.

"Mm...you could do that." He starts to say, crutching towards her. "Or we could both shower and then make breakfast." He smiles deviously, making her burst with laughter.

"Daniel, you can't be serious! We'll never make it to lunch if we do that. And you know it!" She smiles, teasingly. "Besides, is that really a good idea? What about-"

"Getting pregnant?" He interrupts. "I don't think we have to worry about that, Pegs."

"Hahaha," She mocks. "It's still not a good idea. We won't make it in time." Daniel looks down and pouts, making her chuckle and kiss his cheek warmly. "Don't worry, darling. I'll make it up to you. I promise."

"Okay, I'll take your word for it." He smiles, watching her walk away towards the kitchen. 

Once showered and dressed, they walk into town for a walk, waiting for the noon to come round so they can meet with Daniel's father. They walk hand in hand down the streets of LA, enjoying the warm sun that tans their skin. Although they are in Los Angeles, Daniel's father came to visit and decided to stay; wanting to enjoy a small vacation of his own. Now that he is still here, it makes the ability to talk to him much easier; that and the news they have to share is best shared in person.

As the two lovers enter a shop full of sweets, Peggy licks her lips in anticipation. As Daniel looks over at her, he can't help but laugh at her childish nature.

"Peg, you act like you've never been to a candy store." She turns to him and playfully glares before sticking her tongue out at him and disappearing further into the store. "Peg what- Oh my god." He says shaking his head. "I'm now more afraid of this kid being born if it acts like this when its older. Peggy's genes are as random as a coin toss..." He mumbles while searching for her. "Peg. Come on Peggy, it's almost noon. We have to meet-"

"Daniel?"   
"Pai? What are you doing here?" 

Daniel's father laughs and claps his son's shoulder. "I was just gonna ask you the same thing, filho." The two men laugh and turn their heads at the woman rushing towards them. 

"Darling you'll never believe what I-oh! Mr. Sousa. What an unexpected surprise," She laughs, "What are you doing here?"

"I was just browsing around, hoping to get something for the two of you, seeing as I haven't seen you both in a while," He smiles. "Then I wound up finding Daniel looking for you."

"Well I never." She exclaims. "We were just heading out to meet you."

He chuckes and says, "Well we can still leave if you want. From Danny's phone call last night it seemed like whatever it was you wanted to talk about was serious."

Peggy and Daniel share a quick glance and smile nervously.

"Well, Pai, Uh..I think we should probably tell you somewhere more private."

"So serious it is. Should I be worried?" he asks as they all walk out of the shops, stopping only once for Peggy to pay for her sweets. 

"I-I wouldn't say it's too serious. At least not enough to be worried about." She says as they all walk towards the cafe.

As they walk in and take their seats, a waitress takes their drink orders and Peggy passes out sweets to everyone. The men thank her and continue to speak; that is, not before she rests her head on Daniel's shoulder and curls her hand in his lap. He smiles down at her and presses his cheek to her head before looking back at his father; the man smiling at their intimate moment.

"You two are good together. I only wish your mãe could see you so happy."

"Thanks, pai," Daniel smiles. Peggy rests her chin on his shoulder, looking up at him. He nods his head and Peggy holds his hand in hers. "So...the reason we asked you here was to talk about something. Something that will, no doubt, make some people....uncomfortable. Maybe upset. But what's happened has happened and we can't change that."

"Something happened?"

"It has. And we hope that you will not...shall we say, reproach us for it. We never planned on this, Mr. Sousa, I assure you." Peggy speaks, making him more confused.

"What are you two talking about? What happened?" Peggy sighs and leans closer to Daniel, hiding her ace in his shoulder as he explains.

"Pai...Peggy's pregnant."

For several moments, all is quiet at their table; not even the voices of the cafe could disturb the intensity of the still quiet between the three. Peggy squeezes her eyes closed, shielding her face from the man in front of them; ashamed and afraid. 

"She's what?" He asks slow and gentle. She sighs and looks at him, replying to his question.

"I'm with child Mr. Sousa. Daniel and I are expecting." She smiles nervously, but looks averts her gaze quickly; batting away the tears in her eyes.

He clears his throat and glances between the young couple. And before they both know it, he starts to grin and laugh. "You're sure?" 

The lovers glance at each other before nodding in conformation. 

"Parabéns meus filhos!" He stands up from his seat, and so do they, as he embraces the both. 

"Wait, so...You're not mad or- I don't know- disappointed?" Daniel asks, confused. 

"Danny why would I disappointed? I'm going to be a avô again!" He smiles, keeping his son's hand in his.

"But-" Peggy starts to say, the lowers her voice. "We're not married..."

"Meu querido...I don't care about that." He says gently. "You and my son are meant for each other. You may not be married now, but I see it for your future. It was only a matter of time before I got this news." He chuckles. "Why do you think I stayed in LA for so long? I was waiting for you two to fess' up!"

"Wait what?!" Peggy exclaims. "But how-" She stops and looks at he beloved.

"Pai, we just found out yesterday!" Daniel says. He looks between the two once more and can't keep his smile at bay.

"Meus filhos...I've known since arrived in LA. Since the day Peggy came by and helped me settle into Mr. Stark's home. The way she carried herself and glowed... It was obvious." The two stare at him, shocked. "Well she was also sick, which was much easier to figure out. Oh, don't look at me like that!" He laughs. "I've had plenty of experience with these sort of things. Daniel, you should know this." He says, sitting back down in his booth.

"Well, yeah...when you put it like that." Daniel says, rubbing the the back of his neck nervously.

"So when do you plan on getting married? Or are you still waiting to-"

"Pai!" He says, eyes wide with warning.

"Wait, what?" She says, her own eye widening as she turns to her beau.

"Nothing!" Both of the Sousa men say in unison.

They all three sit in silence, astounded by the turn of events. The only sound heard is the bustling voices and noise from the other occupants of the cafe.

"Right, Well then...this afternoon has been quite eventful." She says, breaking the silence. The Sousa's hum in agreement.

"Wait," Mr. Sousa says, "Am I the first person you two have told?"

"Yes," They say.

"Peggy, what about your family in England?" She takes a deep breath and sighs; leaning closer to Daniel with her hand resting on his thigh.

"We plan on going to London this weekend to visit them. Tell them the news. It wouldn't seem right to call them on the telly and inform them of our...situation."

"Blessing, meu querido. Not situation."He smiles gently; making her relax more.

"Thank you, Mr. Sousa, for being so accepting of this. We were so afraid that-well you know."

"Frank, please. Or if you want, pai or...dad. We are family, Peggy."

"Alright." She laughs. "Thank you...pai."

They all smile and enjoy the rest of their lunch, happy as can be. Once they order and pay, Frank says his goodbye and congratulations before leaving the young lovers alone. Daniel looks down at Peggy, who is cuddling close to his side. When she looks up at him he smiles and wraps his arm around her, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"That went better than expected."

"Mm, I agree." She says, kissing his cheek in return. "Now only if my parents would be as accepting as your father."

"Don't worry, amor. What happens will happen. But they'll have to accept it one way or another." She nods her head in agreement. "Besides, they should be happy they're getting a grand baby soon."

"Oi! Not too soon, Mister! The doctor said I'm only 8 weeks along, and that's at most.So stop rushing it." She says, nudging him playfully.

"Sorry. I'm just so excited." He says, beaming a bright smile.

"Me too." They both lean in for a small, quick kiss, and then head home.

3 days later:

"You ready, Peg?"

"No." She sighs as they board the plane. He reaches out and holds her hand in his; a small comfort to her ever growing anxiety.

"It'll be okay, amada. I promise." He takes her hand and brings it to his lips for a tender kiss.

"Darling, you can't know that for sure. I have absolutely no idea what they will say when we tell them." Peggy worries as she rests a hand on her small bump. Its still barely noticeable yet, but in a few short weeks it will be. Daniel sighs and holds her hand to his chest.

"Pegs...just take a deep breath and rest. Don't worry about anything that isn't a problem right now." She nods her head and does as he suggest. "Here. This should help keep your mind off of it for a while."

"Daniel...are these the unsolved case files you refused to let me look at last month?!" 

"Maybe..." She grins at his smirk and crashes her lips onto his. 

"I love you."

"I know." He cheeks. 

She laughs and shoves him playfully, then squeaks when he kisses her. Several nearby passengers glance at them, and an elderly couple clears their throat in disapproval. They mutter their apologies and turn red, but laugh quietly, enjoying their small moment of love.

For several hours they sit and rest on the plane, only to stop when transferring flights. Daniel nudges her awake, wiping the drool from her lips and taking her hand in his. 

"Acorde amor, We're have to change planes." 

She grumbles and groans, but stands anyway; only to fall asleep again while they wait for the plain to get ready. She places her head in his lap, her legs tucked into her stomach and cozies up to her love. Both their hands resting on the small of her stomach, protective the growing life within. When their flight is ready, they board the plane and take their seats, Daniel close to the isle and Peggy near the window; giving her more light to read through the files.

"How are these cases unsolved?" She asks, now wide awake, "Half of them are obvious!" She exclaims.

"Really? The SSR and FBI have been stumped on those files for months."

"You can't be serious." He nods his head slowly as if feeling lost. "Darling, look." She lays out one of the files between their laps and points at the evidence. "The Whitman, Cook, and Deloris cases are connected. They both have the same patterns for the weapon sales, loads of cash stolen by stored away by the same false name; Isiah Hoffman. Then you look at the Whitfield file, The name Haiis Mohnaff is Isiah Hoffman scrambled. Its repeatedly done in multiple files."

"What the hell?" Daniel looks closer at them and leans back in his seat, amazed. "Damn Peg. You put all that together in 9 hours? The FBI couldn't come up with that much in 9 weeks!"

"And there's this." She sets aside what what she's unnecessary papers and pulls out two more. "Here." She point to the Deloris case where a chart of purchases are written down. Multiple withdrawals, and deposits connected to the false identity and multiple scrambled locations. All of which she has discovered and written down.

"Is that-"

"Indeed it is." She smiles. "All the cash, weaponry, and this name all lead back to one place."

"Holy shit." He peers closer at the file and reads the name aloud. "Isodyne Energy. Los Angeles." They share a glance between each other and feel instant dread.

"Unfortunately there's more. And you're not going to be happy about it." He sighs but listens and reads what she points to.

"No...Is that-Shit. Its the damn Council again." He stops to groan. "We can't get rid of these people. They're like cockroaches. You kill one and-"

"Two more appear...oh no." As if a light bulb popped over her head, she frantically glances through varies photographs and freezes at the sight of one in particular. "No..."

"Oh my God."

"Hydra." They say at once, looking at a photo of a box with a tentacle insignia, hidden away in the corner; almost invisible to the average eye.

"But you stopped them in the War. How is that even possible?" He panics.

"I don't know. But this does explain the strategy of keeping things coded and in secret. Now I understand why the SSR and FBI struggled so much...They're not as familiar with Hydra coding as I am."

"So...Whitman, Cook, and Deloris are all cases linked to an unknown alias by the name of Isiah Hoffman. Which is coded throughout all of them and is connected to the council of Nine; where , of course, it's either conspiring with Hydra or..."

"Is Hydra themselves."

"This is crazy." He shields his face in his hands and leans forward. "So much for not having more to worry about."

Peggy looks over at him and takes his hand in hers, giving it a small squeeze.

"We'll get through this, meu querido. I promise." He looks up at her with loving eyes. She rarely speaks in his mother tongue, seeing as she is still learning it, but when she does it melts his heart. "Do you remember what you said to me during the Isodyne case? You are with me until the end. And I with you, darling. We'll fight this together, one battle at a time."

"I know." He lifts up his head and kisses her softly, lingering afterwards before pulling away. "Até o fim, amor."

"Até o fim." The kiss once more before resting the rest of the way. 

Once they arrive in London and land at the Airport, they take a train to Hampstead. When they arrive, they make a stop at a diner and grab something for lunch. Daniel can't help but fond over the beauty of the little town. As they order their food, Daniel reaches across the table and takes her hand in his. For several minutes the're content in the quietness between them; nothing but the calm world around them. Everything seems to be at peace; until it wasn't. There was an unexpected person who walked in the dine with a dirty blonde little boy falling at her heels. When Peggy notices the door open, she's in shock.

"Isabel?!" She gets up from her seat and walks toward the woman, then stops. "W-willam!" She cries bending down and squeezing the little boy. 

"Auntie Peg!!" He wraps his arms around her neck and hold on for dear life.

"Oh my darling. I've missed you." She kisses his cheek, making him giggle.

"Wh-Peggy?!" The two woman meet at eye level and embrace in a tight squeeze. "Oh my god! How-What are you doing home?" She says with a smile. William wraps his arms around Peggy's legs, as if making sure she was real. She keeps a hand on his shoulder, keeping him close as well.

"Well we didn't plan on it, but something happened and we thought it best to tell mum and dad in person."

"We? I thought you left Fred."

Peggy laughs with a roll of her eyes. "Oh I did, I promise. He's ... someone else." She says, not keeping her smile away.

"Oooh. Now I'm very interested! Is he here?" She looks around the diner and spots Daniel, then gasps. "I-is that him?" Peggy nods as she smiles at her love. "Wow! I'm proud of you Pegs. He looks a lot better than Fred."

"Izzy!" She laughs and punches her arm playfully.

"What!" She laughs in return, her hands in the air for surrender. "Its true."

"Well why don't you come and meet him."

"I would be delighted." She smiles, and then Peggy rolls her eyes, knowing what that smile means. Hopefully she doesn't scare Daniel too badly. 

"We get to meet your husband?" William asks, jumping up and down in excitement. She starts to panic with eyes widened.

"Oh no, darling." She laughs nervously. "We're not married."

"Are you engaged?" But she shakes her head. "Oh. Will you?"

"One day, love. Just not right now." She laughs. Isabel's eyes widen as she says this, and smiles brightly.

"One day? Now I have to meet him." She starts to walk away but is stopped by Peggy.

"Wait. Give." She motions her hand in an opening and closing motion. Isabel looks confused until Peggy raises her brow. "Knife. Now."

"Peg-"

"Now." She cocks her head to the side as Isabel sighs and gives in. Mumbled as she hands it over. "Thank you. Now, we can go."

"I wasn't going to use it to scare him." Peggy looks at her with a glare. "Okay maybe a little. I just need to see if he's good."

"He is. Daniel is...the best thing that has happened to me in a very long time."

The two women share a smile and reach the table. When they do, Daniel reaches out his hand and they shake. He smiles when the little boy shyly reaches out his own; but when he sees Daniel smile, he giggles.

"Darling, this is Isabel Carter, my brother's wife. And this...is their son, William."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." he says.

For an hour they all sit around and talk. It wasn't until the sun began to set, when they decided to leave. Peggy embraced her family once more, and smiled when they shook hands with Daniel. She knows Isabel had a 'chat' with Daniel when she left for the loo, but it wouldn't be like her to not talk with him. Isabel asks where they'll be staying, and Peggy replied with her parents; just like last year. Seeing as this trip was last minute, they were on a tight budget and couldn't afford a hotel on such short notice. They all part ways and Peggy and Daniel catch a taxi to take them home. 

She rests her head on his shoulder and her hand on the small of her stomach. Her anxiety coming back at full force. Sensing her distress, he places his arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him. She takes a deep breath and sighs, nearly falling asleep in the beautiful comfort he offers. All too soon the car pulls up to the gate, and Peggy pays the driver before they grab their luggage and head inside. 

"Ready?" He asks, keeping a hand softly on her back.

"Absolutely not." She mutters. He kisses her temple before they walk to the porch. When they knock on the door, a tall English man with graying hair answers the door. 

"Peggy? What are you doing home, darling?" He asks while laughing, embracing her by the door. "And I see you brought Daniel as well." He shakes his hand and invites them inside. 

"Sorry to pop by, unannounced, dad. But we wanted to see you and mum."

"See us? I know that can't be all, pet." Peggy smiles at the pet name her father calls her when he's worried. It's always been Pegs, Peggy, or Pet; and the last was always his favorite.

"Well...i-its a bit complicated. We'd rather talk with you and mum at once rather than separately." She says, nervously fiddling with her hands.

"You're fidgeting." He points out. "So I know its serious." He sits down in his chair, while they sit on the couch.

"Dad-"

"Harrison, dear, have you seen the- Oh my!" Mrs. Carter walks into the living room and stops in her tracks. "Oh my darling girl!" She cries as she rushes over to Peggy, bringing her to her feet and embracing her in a constricted hug. "And Daniel! It is so lovely to see you again."

"Mrs. Carter," He says smiling. 

"Oh children, what are you both doing here? Surely we didn't know you were popping by."

"It's alright mum, we weren't planning on staying for too long. We thought it best to come by and see you and...talk." Peggy's voice cracks at the end, but clears her throat to cover it up. 

"Oh? What about?" Mrs. Carter asks.

"Well, uh..."Daniel starts to speak, but can't find the right words.

"It's a bit late to talk about it now, but, maybe in the morning."

"Peggy, darling, is everything alright? You look...pale." Amanda says with worry.

"I'm fine, mum. Just a bit tired...and hungry."

"Well why didn't you say so from the start. Honestly young lady you act as if we can read your mind." she says, chuckling and heading towards the kitchen. "You two go on and settle in while I reheat the Shepard pie."

Peggy smiles so bright Daniel can't believe its real. "Thank you mum!" 

Harrison and Daniel laugh at Peggy; who only glares at them in return. Shepard pie was always one of her favorites. As she stands up, and practically skips to her bedroom, Daniel follows with an enormous grin on his face. He loves seeing her with such light in her eyes; almost as if she's forgotten all of her worries. When Peggy finishes with her luggage, she races to the kitchen to check on the pie, then jumps when Daniel grabs her waist from behind.

"Oh!" She turns around and lightly shoves him. "Daniel! What was that for?"

He laughs for a moment before leaning in for a kiss; one she happily gives. "I juts wanted to scare you."

"Arse."

"Hey. 'No naughty language in the Carter house.'" Peggy snorts as he quotes her mother. Before she can reply, however, the kitchen door opens and Mrs. Carter appears.

"Ah there you-oh. Daniel. I didn't know you were in here as well."

He chuckles lightly and steps slightly away from Peggy. "Mrs. Carter, hi. Sorry I was asking Peg something."

"That's not a problem, dear. I was just looking for her myself. That is, if you're finished?" Peggy bites her lip to keep her groan to herself.

"Yes, Of course." He smiles. "She's all yours." He takes Peggy's hand in his, giving it a light squeeze with the look. The one she knows all too well. It's the look of please stop worrying and getting angry; it'll be okay. That look. The one that reminds her to breath and keep her head on straight. The one that she loves most of all about him; his loving and caring nature. 

"Well I would have thought you would have learned from last year that you should not be left alone with your-"

"Mum." She exasperates. "Can we please not do this now? It's not as if we were doing anything wrong. We were simply talking."

"I know, darling. But it's not the proper thing to be unchaperoned with your...beau. If the wrong sort of people were to know-"

"Then it would bring a large scandal to our relationship and name? Yes, I know. You've said it all before."

"Good, you remembered." Amanda Carter smiles, as she pats her daughters cheek. Then walks around the counter to take out the pie.

"How could I not? You practically never left me alone with Fred when we were together. And if it were not you by my side it was Isabel." She looks at her daughter with a disapproving eye.

"I hardly relied on Izzy to chaperone you and Fred. I knew she would be in no state because of the baby. And not only that, I knew you shooed her away for privacy." As she says this, Peggy's eyes widen. "Margaret, I may be an older person, but I that doesn't mean I don't know what you young ones get up to." She points.

"Mum." She says, annoyed. "I know you mean well, but the world is changing. So are people. You can't exactly expect us all to follow the old rules and society standards"

"I'm well aware of the scrutiny that has been happening with our world, Peggy dear. And there's nothing wrong with old society. It keeps mistakes from happening." At this Peggy tenses up and gulps."

"Mistakes? What sort of mistakes?" She stands straighter.

"Take Ms. Wilmington for example, or for heavens sake, the Milton's family. They're both known for breaking rules and being up to no good." As Peggy tilts her head in confusion, her mother continues. "Oh yes that's right, you haven't heard. The Milton's son has been going around and starting trouble for the lot of the families and their daughters. Wooing them only to leave them all broken hearted." Amanda grumbles and the continues. "As for the Wilmington..."She clicks her tongue in disappointment. "Their daughter is bearing a child for whom she does not know the father."

"What?" Peggy says in shock.

"Oh yes. And the girl isn't married, and yet her mother insists that it's alright." She shakes her head in disapproval. "How any mother will ever accept that their young, unmarried daughter can bear a child is beyond me! I would be damned if my own would do such a thing." At this, Peggy's heart starts to sink, and yet her skin starts to heat up. "Luckily I will never have to worry about that with you." She smiles.

"Mum, are you sure she doesn't know? Perhaps she had no say and he...forced her. She could be ashamed of it." Her nerves bouncing through her body as her heart begins to beat faster. 

"Oh I doubt that, darling. No such thing has every happened in Hampstead and by the devil if it should start now."

"But...what if she's in love and doesn't want to admit to her family who he is. Maybe they won't approve? Or-" But before she can finish, her mother interrupts. Peggy doesn't know how much more she can take of this. 

"Peggy. I see what it is you're trying to do, but it won't work. The girl is living in sin and is a complete shame to-"

"I'm pregnant!" As soon as she blurts it out, she covers her mouth in shock. Both Peggy and her mother freeze in place.

For what seemed like hours, the kitchen was completely silent; not a peep was made in this moment. Peggy and her mother stare at one another, eyes widened in shock. After a long pause, Amanda gather her sense and takes a deep breath, tilting her head at her daughter.

"Y-you're what, dear?" She asks soft and gently; so quiet Peggy almost didn't hear. She sighs and wipes away a stray tear.

"I-" She looks away from her mother's gaze and crosses her arms against her chest. "I'm with child. Daniel and I... we're expecting."

"You- Oh good heavens!" Mrs. Carter breaks down as her knees buckle underneath her.

"Mum!?" Peggy rushes to her side and catches her.

"Amanda!" Mr. Carter barges in and seeing his wife in an emotional state, "Peggy, what happened?" By she doesn't answer. Instead she hands over her mother and stands away in a corner, letting the tears roll down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, mum. We didn't want this, I-it just happened..." Her voice cracks and both of her parents look towards her.

"Sorry? For what? What's happened?" Harrison glances between the two women as Daniel enters the room.

"Peg? Are you okay?" He asks as he notices her face retched in tears. "Amada..." He tries to peer in her eyes, but she shakes her head and avoids his gaze.

He reaches out to her, his free hand on her back and bringing her into an embrace. She rests her forehead on his shoulder, momentarily, before pulling away and looking at her mother. Daniel follows her eyes and knits his brow, then asks what he missed.

"She knows." Peggy croaks, then looks down at the ground.Daniel's eyes widen as he gasps and then gulps. He steps away from Peggy and immediately tries to keep his distance. 

"Knows? Knows what? I would like to be informed of the situation presently., if you don't mind." Mr. Carter says, while his wife stands on her own, her face wet with tears. "Margaret? Pet, please explain-" But he stops mid sentence as he watches Amanda walk towards Peggy.

The two women face each other, eyes red and puffy. "Oh my darling." She says, placing a hand on each of her daughters cheeks, then embracing her with a crushing force. They cry as they hold each other; both of the men share a glance and step back. 

"I-i'm so so sorry, mum. W-we didn't plan this. I swear it. I-"

"It's alright, poppet. Everything is going to be alright." She says, smiling through the tears. Peggy's lip wobbles and her mother hugs her again, more comforting and assuring.

"Amanda? Margaret?" Harrison asks hesitantly. But neither say a thing; they simply turn to the men and then back at each other. Mrs. Carter nods her head as she looks between Peggy and Daniel, trying to keep a smile at bay.

"Dad...Daniel and I have news." She hesitates to say, but her mother smiles against her will and walks toward her husband, looping her arm in his, and nodding for Peggy to continue. "W-we, uhm..." She shakes her head and turns to Daniel.

"Peggy and I are having a baby." He blurts, then glances between the Carters.

"What!?" He exclaims. "When did you get married?" 

The two lovers share an ashamed glance, and then look back to Peggy's parents. Peggy looks away from then and unconsciously rests her right hand on her lower abdomen.

"We're not married..." As she says this, her father is taken back, and places a hand over his chest.

Quickly he clears his throat in an attempt to compose himself. He looks between them, and his gaze lands on Daniel. Harrison takes a deep breath and points at him. Daniel closes his eyes and sighs, not looking at anyone. Peggy takes his hand in hers while nudging him with her shoulder; a small comfort in this storm of emotions. Harrison stops pointing and walks towards them, slow in his steps. Peggy stands, slightly inn front of Daniel, unsure what her father will do; only to step aside when he out stretches his hand.

"You take care of my little girl." He says, "And the babe you both will have." He smiles as he says his last sentence, and shakes hands with Daniel. 

"I will. I promise." Daniel replies with a smile of his own. "As long as I live and breath, I will love and protect your daughter and grandchild with my life. I love them both more than I can say, Mr. and Mrs. Carter. I swear nothing will ever happen to them as long as I have a say." He looks over to Peggy, who once more is on the brink of tears. "Peggy is the love of my life. I know that. And I hope, one day, we can do this the right way-get married. With your permission, of course." He flusters. Mr. Carter laughs and pats Daniel on the back.

"Your permission is granted whenever you wish it, Daniel." Amanda holds Peggy at arms lengths and gently touches her belly. 

"So...you're not angry? Or upset? Mum, you were just having a go about an unmarried being pregnant. What changed?"

"Oh, my precious." She smiles. "I know for a fact that you and Daniel were meant for each other. I may not approve that you are not married...however I am happy for you both." She takes each to their hands in hers and squeezes them. "You will both live an incredible life, this much I know. I do not care if the child is born before you say your vows, my darlings. Only that you are happy."

"We are." They say.

"Then that is all that matters."

For the rest of the night, The Carter's dine with Daniel and Peggy, chattering away about plans for the little one. Once the child is old enough, they will bring him or her to London o see their Grandparents. Once the all retired for the night, Harrison pulled Daniel aside while the ladies went to rest. 

"I know you may not plan on it anytime soon. But I want you to take this." As he hands Daniel a small velvet box. "Now I realize you may want to choose one yourself, or give her you mothers....but this is for Peggy or the little one when hey are of age."

Daniel looks down at the box and then at Mr. Carter. "Wow. It's beautiful. Thank you. I did want to give her my mother's ring but-"

"You still can. Perhaps you can give it to your son when he is ready to marry. That way it stays in the family." He smiles

"Thank you so much, Mr. Carter. I don't know what to say." He holds his hand out to Daniel and they shake.

"Harrison, please. And you don't have to say anything. All I could ever want is for her to be happy," He glances up the stairs to where Peggy lays asleep. "and I know that you are just the man to make that happen. Good night, Daniel."

"Good night, Mr. C-" Daniel catches himself and the two men laugh. "Harrison. Thank you."

"Not a problem, my boy." He pats Daniel's shoulder and the two part ways. 

Peggy and Daniel stay in London for the rest of the weekend, fawning over the landscape and visiting places Peggy had as a child. They walk and talk, happy in each others company, and excited for the future to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they are speaking Portuguese. I used Google translate to help, so if it is wrong, then please correct me, as I don't know the language very well.   
Translations:  
Pai: Dad, father  
Amor: Love  
Bom Dia meu amor: Good morning my love  
Nosso bebê: Our baby  
Filho: Son  
mãe: Mom, mother  
Parabéns meus filhos: Congratulations my children  
avô: Grandfather  
Meus filhos: My children (Same as above)  
meu querido: My dear  
Acorde amor: Wake up, love  
Até o fim: Until the end


	6. The Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy is liveing a miserable life; a life in which she marries Steve Rogers and tries to raise their son, Grant. Peggy starts a love affair with her coworker and best friend Daniel Sousa; finally having happiness in her life. This is one of the requested fics I received. There is a lot of smut, some violence, and mentions/ attempted rape. This is an extremely long fic and does involve child whipping for disciplinary reasons. There is some fluff, but its mostly at the end. This is very explicit, so read at your own risk.

Year 1957:

Peggy Carter-Rogers makes her way through her kitchen and tries to make her son, Grant, a plate of breakfast. Her husband, Steve Rogers, has already left for work. Both Peggy and Steve work with the SSR, but Steve does more commercial work with the government.

"Alright, Grant, here you go." She places the plate in front of her son.

"Ew, this is gross! Mom you're a woman, shouldn't you cook better than this?"

"Grant Stephen Rogers! You don't say things like that! Not all woman have the gift of being talented in the kitchen. Now eat what I gave you or you go to school without. Now choose." Peggy says, frustrated.

"Whatever." He gets down from his chair and leaves. 'How this child can be so ungrateful and sexist at his age is beyond me' She thinks. 'Then again, that's how Steve is. Like Father like son I suppose.' Peggy grabs her folders and heads to the SSR office.

"Hey there she is! I was just talking about you." Steve comes up to Peggy and grabs her ass and tries to kiss her lips. She shoves him back and steps on his toes.

"Don't ever do that again" She storms off to her desk and gets to work.

"You let your wife talk to you like that, Rogers? If she were mine, I'd show her who the real boss is." Agent Caldwell says as he makes an explicit gesture.

"No, its okay. She already knows who's in charge in our marriage, especially in the bed." He laughs with the other Agents and walks to his office. Peggy roles her eyes and continues to look at her paper.

An hour later, after her bathroom break, she notices a slip of paper on her desk. Looking around for any sign of the writer she sees none, so she looks down and reads the note. Meet my in the file room at lunch -DS. It takes all of her strength not to smile like a little schoolgirl. Daniel Sousa, one of her colleagues and her best friend, has seen the way Steve Rogers treats her, and he's tried to speak up, but he's always put down. Everyone at the office looks down on him because of his disability, but to Peggy its not that; to her it's a symbol of bravery, hard work, and sacrifice. He smiled the brightest smile that day when she told him. Now they're meeting in the filing room again, the only place they can have a conversation in peace.

"Hey." He says as he looks up from a file.

"Hello." She replies. He sets down the file and opens her arms. She laughs and throws her arms around him. "Thank you" She buries her head in his neck and he holds her for a few more seconds.

"What are friends for?" She laughs and shoves him lightly. For years Daniel has been her shoulder to cry on and an ear to listen to as she's spent her entire married life in hell.

"What's this for?" He explains the case Agent Thompson and Rogers had been appointed-they both were leaving town for a couple of weeks. "He didn't tell me..."

"Tell you what? That he was leaving?" She nods her head and looks at the ground.

"Peg, are you okay?" Before she can say anything, Steve walks down the stairs.

"Am I interrupting something?" He crosses his arms and puffs his chest defensively. Peggy rolls her eyes and walks away. Steve grabs her arm and stops her. "I asked a question, Peg. You're just gonna ignore me? Seriously?" Peggy yanks her arm away and stands straight.

"I was filing away reports. You know, my job? Or do I no longer work here?" She stomps away and goes back to her desk. Steve follows her.

"What's your problem?"

"I don't have one. I'm simply doing what I need to do. I have a job and income; I'm not just going to sit around and do nothing." He shakes his head.

"I'm leaving for Washington in an hour. I won't be back for a while. Make sure you take care of my son."

"I already do that, remember?" Steve glances at her and starts to walk away. "Did you at least have a talk with YOUR son yet?

"Talk? About what?

"Were you not listening when I said he was sent home for harassing a little girl in class last week? He shoved mud down her dress and grabbed her arm when she tried to walk away."

"Boys will be boys, Peggy. They play in mud and with girls. Nothing more I can tell you." And with that he leaves for the airport. She groans and mumbles under her breath. 'This day cannot get any worse'. For hours she works through the SSR like any other day. Grabbing coffee refills, lunch orders, filing reports, and code breaking. When its time to clock out she smiles and says goodbye to Daniel, and heads home.

"Took you long enough. I'm hungry mom." Peggy grumbles.

"Want to try that again, young man?"

"Make me some food? What else am I supposed to say?"

"How about, 'Mum, could you please make some dinner?' You know, have manners."

"Why should I say please and use manners? Its your job." He walks away and goes into the living room. Peggy close her eyes, takes a deep breath, and lets it out. She makes a grilled cheese sandwich and tells Grant to come and eat. "Is it edible?"

"Just eat the damn sandwich or go to bed hungry. Those are your only options."

"Why couldn't Mary Smith be my mom? She actually cares if her kids eat food and don't starve."

"Mary Smith is an uptight, society mother who follows every word and rule she's forced to follow."

"And? She's a woman and a mother. At least she acts like it."

"Grant... What did I say this morning? Woman are not play dolls or objects that you can label or boss around. Not all woman has to be barefoot and pregnant cooking in a bloody kitchen!"

"Why not?"

"Go to bed, Grant."  
"But I'm not tired."

"Go to bed or so help me God I will show you the strength of an angry mother!" He rolls his eyes and goes to his room.

"Why are woman so emotional?" He mutters. It takes all her strength to not yank him back in the kitchen and give him the spanking of his life. But she knows it doesn't work. Ever since Grant could walk and talk, he's been nothing but disrespectful, rude, and pig headed. Now that he's older he's deep in the waters of a sexist cow.

She goes upstairs and finds him laying down on what she assumes is his bed. His room is piled with so many things she can't see the floor. No matter how many times she yells at him to clean it, he never does. And Steve is no help. He simply shrugs it off and says, 'Boys will be boys.' The more he says it the more insane she feels. Peggy locks the door to the house and heads back to the SSR. She forgot a file she needed to bring back home with her to decode. When she gets there she notices the office is empty, all but for one person.

"Daniel? What are you doing here so late?" She walks over to his desk.

"I got the night shift today. Figured if I work tonight, I'll get a day off tomorrow." She laughs.

"Very well played, I must admit." He smiles at her and asks what she was doing there so late. "I forgot a file I needed to bring home with me." She walks towards Steve's office and Daniel follows her.

"You okay? You seem a little...off today. More than usually."

"Put it into your usual delicacy." She teases. He laughs and reaches for her hand.

"Come on Peggy. What's going on?" She leans against the desk and sighs.

"Everything." He listens attentively. "Steve is...I can't stand him, Daniel. The biggest regret in my entire life is marring him. At first, he seemed nice, kind, respectable, and then he turned into this! And Grant? He's just like Steve, if not worse! And no matter what I tell him, no matter how much I discipline him, he doesn't listen. Everything in my life seems to be falling apart and I can't-"

"Hey, its okay. Peggy." She looks away and wipes her tears away. He embraces her tightly as she weeps again. "Its gonna be okay, Peg. I promise."

"Unless you have a magical wand to cast a spell on my life, Daniel, you can't make it better." She pulls away, slightly, and looks at him. "My husband treats me as if I'm some sort of plaything he can control, torment, and order around." She explains, her tears hot on her cheeks. "My own son treats me like I'm his slave, and when I discipline him for doing wrong? Steve intervenes and blames me for it all. I feel as if I'm trapped, Daniel. And there's no way out..."

"I'm so sorry Peggy." He holds her close to him and he feels the need to never let go; to shelter her from the horrid life she has.

"You're the only good thing in my life. I hope it stays that way." She looks into his eyes and he places his hand under her chin.

"I'm not going anywhere." Time seems to have stopped for them as them gaze at one another. His hand still lays under her chin and the other is on her waist. She slips her arms around his neck and kisses his lips. At first it was feather like; a quick taste of each other; and now its more insistent. Their lips brush against each other hungrily, and Peggy's tongue begs for entrance. Daniel lets her in and grabs both of her hips; their bodies pressed together, molded perfectly. She sets on the edge of the desk and they continue to kiss. Peggy undoes the buttons on her dress and Daniel stares at her, unsure. She takes his tie in her hand, brings him in between her legs, and kisses him again.

"You won't hurt me, Daniel. It's alright..."

She looks up at him, his eyes glazed with hunger and worry. She slips off her dress and tosses it on the floor; there she sits in her brassiere, garter, nickers, and stockings; not once shying away from him. His Adams apple bobs up and down and he strains in his pants. She laughs at his expression and snogs him again, placing his hands on her skin. She starts unbuttoning his shirt, slowly, but soon enough he can't take it. He rips it off and tosses it to the floor; and Peggy gasps. 

"Daniel..." He laughs and brings her body closer to his, and she can feel his arousal against her. She can't help the moan that escapes her. He lifts one hand and buries it in her hair as he kisses her breathless. She rests her hands on his belt, but he shakes his head.

"Not yet..."

"Tease." They laugh again as Daniel unclips each garter, extremely slowly, causing Peggy to groan from impatience. "Daniel!"

"Peggy!" He fake moans her name and attacks her lips with his. She squeaks from surprise, but melts in his arms. He slips a hand in her knickers and she gasps again.

"DANIEL!" Her hands pull at his hair and he explores her core. 

Their lips meet once more, much sloppier than before, as Peggy can't help the moans and noises escaping her. He takes his hand out and its soaked. They laugh and kiss again as he rolls down her stockings and slips off her garter. 

"Now..." She places her hands on his belt again and undoes them without waiting for an answer. He chuckles at her eagerness and pulls them down. When he does he gazes into her eyes, his prosthetic now out in the open. She glances at it and then back at him. "It doesn't bother me, Daniel. It never has." Peggy runs a hand through his hair and down his back.

"I know..." He leans in close and undoes her brassier; not expecting the sight before him. She laughs hysterically.

"Like what you see?"

"Love what I see." He dives in and nips and licks at her breast. She gasps and laughs and moans in pleasure. Peggy can't take this feeling of heat any longer, so she starts to pull down his underwear. "Are you sure about this?"

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life. I want you, Daniel. No one else." 

His smile brightens and he takes hers off as well. In one thrust, he's home. They both moan at the same time. The office fills with their moans and groans as they enjoy this time of lust. They chant each other's name like a prayer and whisper sweet nothing in their ears. And papers and files on the desk have fallen off. She pulses around him and they finish together; she cums with a gasp and he with what sounds like a roar. Although they finish, Peggy still holds onto him, her legs wrapped around his waist. He kissed her temple, lightly, and sits down in the chair; her legs releasing him. "Sorry if that was too much on your leg." She blushes.

"Its fine. I'll just sit for a few minutes." As he does her eyes glide over his body... Daniel looks for his underwear but then she stops him. "What?" 

She sits on his lap and takes him in her hand. He laughs and obliges her, grabbing her head and snogging her breathless. Their bodies meet once more, and the chair begins to rock. They get their fill of pleasure again and finish within a few minutes. They stay like this, pinned against each other, trying to catch their breaths. "You are..."

"I know." They laugh and kiss once more as they separate their bodies. The find their clothes and get dressed. "Do you think he would notice?" She gestures to the mess around Steve's office. Daniel chuckles and starts to clean up.

"Yeah, a little bit..." And then his mood begins to change.

"Daniel?" She walks over to him a place a hand on his arm. "What's wrong?" He takes a deep breath and speaks honestly.

"Peg... you're married."

"And?"

"And we just- I'm not your husband. This is wrong." She takes his face in her hands and gently kisses his lips.

"Steve Rogers may be my husband, Daniel, but he is not my other half. I'm not in love with him, I never was. I don't love him at all and I am miserable in my marriage. You-" She beams at him. "You are the one good thing in my life. And this? Is the best thing I have ever done. I don't regret it. And I would do it all over again." Daniel smiles at her and holds her close.

"You would?"

"In a heartbeat." She smirks and they snog once more, much more passionately than they intended. "I think you should come home...with me." Daniel laughs.

"Not tonight..." She groans. "Maybe tomorrow? You know, when I'm not actually on duty." She forgot Daniel was on the night shift.

"Fine. But I'm holding you to that." One more kiss and she leaves for home, and Peggy has never felt happier and more alive.

2 weeks later:

"Peggy." Steve says. He's just returned from Washington and is very unhappy. "What the hell happened while I was gone?"

"What are you chattering on about?" She says, annoyed. The pile of files on her desk need to be signed by the chief, so she heads that way.

"Grant. You know, our son? I just picked him up from school and dropped him off at home. He says you haven't been feeding him. What the hell? You're his mother it's your job to-"

"I'm going to stop you right there." She turns around to Steve and glares at him. "First off, seeing as he is 'OUR' son, I shouldn't be the only one responsible for him. Secondly, I do feed him. I'm the only one who actually tries to give a damn and give him what he needs. Not you. You are never around, and the fact that he adores you so much makes me gob smacked because you are never there for him. I am. You've never once been there to sooth his cries, change a bloody nappy, help him walk or anything. I did!

"That child of YOURS chooses to not eat what I give him. Like you, he thinks I need to be a chef and give him everything he desires; but I don't. Because MY JOB as a mother is to raise him right, teach him manners and discipline, so he is ready to join the world as a PROPER gentleman. Unlike his father! So, don't came here and confront me with the problem of YOUR SON. If something is wrong, deal with it yourself!"

"Where do you think you're going. I'm not done talking with you." He grabs at her arm pulls her closer to him, and she punches him in the face; he falls back and uses the desk for support.

"Did I or did I not say to never touch me again? Hopefully that's a good enough reminder." She storms off and into the Chief's office. Daniel watches from afar like the rest of the office; and they all laugh.

"Rogers just got his ass handed to him by his own wife!" Thompson says, and they all laugh harder; but not Daniel. He just smiles proudly. Proud that Peggy put Rogers in his place in front of everyone. Maybe now he'll get the message. Steve grumbles and goes to his office, slamming the door behind him.

"SHIT!" He screams. Agent Caldwell opens the door and finds Rogers on his ass. His office chair snapped under his weight. He tells the others and the have another round of laughs. Daniel couldn't help but think today was a great day, and tonight was gonna be even better...

Hours go by and when its lunch time, Peggy takes Daniels order and slips him a note 'File room after lunch orders -PC 🖤' It takes all his strength to not smile too much; now meeting in the file room is more than a comforting hug. After Peggy gives everyone there lunches, she meets Daniel in the file room.

"Hi." She says

"Hey." He pulls her close and their lips meet immediately, their tongues duel in an explosive battle. She moans and bites his lip, which forces his hips to thrust. Peggy chuckles. 

"Not yet, darling." He groans and leans her against the table; and she gasps. Both his arms on either side of her hips.

"Why not? Hmm?" He attacks her neck and forces a moan from her throat. He grinds against her and she starts to lose control.

"Daniel..." She rests her hands on his chest. "We can't, not now. Steve- "  
"Isn't even here." He starts to unbutton her blouse.

"He's upstairs."

"I don't give a damn." He snogs her silly and she groans; wrapping her legs around him. He slips a hand in her brassier and she moans once more.

"Daniel..." Peggy leans back, slightly, on the table and enjoys his hand on her skin. His lips trail down her throat and lead to her chest. "We-we're going to get caught." She chuckles breathlessly. He thrusts again with a small growl, and she gasps. "Dear lord, Daniel!"

"Shh, Peg." He laughs. "Keep that up and we will get caught." His hands slide down her leg and up her dress.

"I can't help it, you-ugh!" She playfully slaps his chest as he starts to touch her core and they kiss again. She drops her legs from his waist and places a hand on his arm. "Daniel. Seriously, I don't want anyone to come down here and see." Her eyes meet his and he can't help but melt in in them. He sighs and takes his hand away. "Don't look so disappointed" She laughs. "Your coming home with me, remember?"

"Mm, I can't tonight." He hesitates.  
"Daniel! What-"

"Chief put me on the night shift again, and I can't get out of it. We'll just have to... meet up tomorrow." He kisses her head and she slump down. "That's why I was hoping..."

"To do it now." Peggy wraps her arms around his neck and kisses his nose; and he chuckles. "I can wait, I'm not in a hurry. I like to savor this, not rush it."

"Okay." They kiss once more and leave the room separately.

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly, and Peggy goes home; not without a sly wink at her lover. When Steve leaves the office he hits the town for the night, and of course leaves Peggy at home with their son. Every time he does this he doesn't return till early morning. What a headache that is for her. When she enters the house, she sees Grant in the living room,\ with an enormous mess on the floor.

"What in the bloody blue blazes happened in here?!"

"I was hungry, and I tried to make something to eat. Its not like you were going to do it."

"I wasn't- Grant I have made you breakfast and supper every day, since you were born. What is it with you and being so ungrateful! The food we have is perfectly edible and not at all disgusting. You're being stingy because it isn't a bloody steak."

"No, I'm not. And Mrs. Smith doesn't make steak, she makes beef stew. I just don't like the food you make. Its gross. AND you don't make breakfast 'everyday' like a mom's suppose too- "

"I do everything a mother is supposed to. So, excuse me if YOU young man are an inconsiderate little arse!"

"I'm not an ass, you're just a bad mom! You don't even feed me real food or pick me up from school." Peggy has been trying her hardest, but now she can't take it.

"School? Hmm. Very interesting, Grant. Yes, lets talk about that" He shakes his head and looks at Peggy.

"What?"

"School. And why the hell you keep being sent home or I get notes saying how horrible you are! You treat the girls as if they were good for nothing dirt, your grades are horrid, you do nothing but bully the other children. And for what? Because your father is Captain America?" She exclaims. Her blood begins to boil, and her face is turning red. No matter what she does, her son keeps going down a destructive path; and she can't save him.

"So, what. I can handle myself. I'm better than they are, I don't need school or girls. They're supposed to help take care of us, not the other way around 'Mom'. Who's to say I'm not a super soldier too!" Peggy looks away and closes her eyes. 

"You're not. If you were things would be very different. Trust me. Now take you little attitude and go to your room. I don't want to see you for the rest of the night!"

"Wha- "  
"Now!!" She points to the stairs.

"Whatever!" His dirty blond hair bounces on his head as he runs upstairs.

"If you break anything, I swear on my life your new best friend will be the end of a BLOODY TWIG ON YOUR ARSE!" He slams his door after hearing her yell.

The Next day:

"Mom, make me some toast."

"No."

"But I'm hungry."

"And I said, No. Besides aren't you that one who said my food is 'gross'?" Grant rolls his eyes as he sits at the table. "If you're hungry make it yourself. You're eleven years old and its time you learned to fend for yourself. I doubt you'll marry anytime soon and get a glorified trophy wife to cook for you. Therefore, if you want food, make it yourself." Grant glares at Peggy behind her back and grabs his bag.

"I'm going to school."

"You're not going to eat?" He says nothing and slams the front door. "I swear I'm going to kill him one day..." she mumbles. She needs a break and a distraction from the annoyance she feels with her son and husband. Peggy walks towards the telephone and calls Daniel; they both have the day off today...

"Hello?"

"Daniel..." He laughs on the other line.

"Peggy..." He teases. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh yes, of course. I was just calling to let you know," She smiles and twirls the cord of the phone. "that Grant left for school already, and I'm home alone..."

"What about your husband? Won't he be in soon?" Peggy laughs.

"Oh please, Steve won't be here. He's either with a bimbo whore or at the SSR right now." Daniel chuckles and hangs up the phone. "Daniel? Dan- bloody hell. I'm not falling for that again." 

Daniel once hung up before and she got worried, so, she went to his apartment, and he had a surprise waiting for her in his room...She yelled at him, obviously, and taught him a lesson on not doing it again. 

An hour later there's a knock on the door, and Peggy answers it. "Daniel!" She throws her arms around his neck and crashes her lips into his.

"Hey..." She kisses him again and again and drags him inside. "Slow down Peg." He laughs. Daniel hasn't made it four steps inside and already she refuses to stop placing fleeting kisses all over him.

"No."

"No? I see how it is..." He grabs her by the waits, twist her towards the wall, and traps her against it. "You really want to play this game?" His voice begins to deepen. She bites her lips and rests her hands on his shirt.

"You're an intelligent man.... Why don't you figure that out yourself?" He thrusts against her involuntarily and she laughs. "No interruption today?"

"Not a one." Peggy looks into his eyes and starts to lose her breath, and the pounding in her chest refuses to leave. Daniel leans in all the way, no space between their bodies; and she has no where to turn. Her belly begins to twist in desire as he drags his lips from her neck to her lips. Rather than a kiss, he nips.

"Daniel..." He keeps her pressed against the wall and dives into her lips. She moans as his tongue duels with hers.

"I think we should take this somewhere else..." She gasps and laughs.

"Lead the way." He takes her hand and they walk towards the bedroom. He's been there several times before in those 2 weeks Steve was gone...He shuts the door behind him and unbuttons his shirt. "No! I wanted to do that!" She laughs taking his hands in hers. He shakes his head.

"Not this time."

"Is that so...?" He hums in confirmation and nudges her towards the bed. She stands in front of it, defiantly. He nudges her back, but she doesn't budge.

"Okay, Peg. I see how it is." He grabs her waist and snogs her breathless. When she's let her guard down, he lifts her up and puts her one the bed.

"Ah!" She squeaks. "DANIEL!!" She leans on her elbow and looks at him, shocked. He shifted all his weight on his left leg when he lifter her, so he didn't put pressure on the prosthetic, and so he climbs over her to relieve his legs. 

"Somethin' wrong, Peggy?" She laughs with all her breath as he undoes her blouse.

"No. Everything is perfect." She lays down fully and runs her hands in his hair. 

He takes off his shirt and hers and their skin feels hot to the touch. Peggy moans as her body tingles with desire. She reaches for his trousers, and he stops her. He grabs her hands and places them over her head. 

"Da-Daniel..." He then licks, kisses, and nips at her exposed skin; releasing every gasp, moan, groan, and giggle he can discover. "Please!" she squirms underneath him, her patience running dry. He chuckles at her plea and release her hands; immediately she scratches at his back and he arches as grinds instinctively.

Peggy grabs his hair and snogs him until neither can breathe. His hands slide down her belly, leaving electric shocks in their trail, and he undoes her trousers. In one swoop, they're tossed to the floor. Peggy laughs and kisses him again, clawing him up and down. He unclips her brassier and tosses it aside as he indulges the globes on her chest. Peggy undoes his own trousers and sits up to pull them down. Daniel stops his kisses and helps her remove them; his trouser and underwear are tossed all at once. He lays her back down and reaches in her nickers and swallows her moans in their kiss. He tears them off and thrust inside, both moan in lust. The bed begins to shake as the lovers' rock and dance in love.

"Ugh Daniel!" She shouts. He groans and thrust again and again as sweat beads at his brow.

"Peg-I -God Peggy..." He begins to lose his rhythm so she soothes him with a kiss, and he finishes. He loses all sense of control and begins to collapse, but she catches him in time.

"Are you alright, Darling?" She chuckles.

"Yeah, just..." He tries to catch his breath. "I just need a minute." She laughs as he lays his head on her chest and listens to her heartbeat. Both of their hearts beat as one, and time stills as they lay together, spent and in love...

Two hours pass and Daniel begin to stir from his short slumber. Peggy feels him awaken and plays with his hair.

"Sleep well, love?" He looks at her and beams brightly, and then he feels it.

"Maybe a little too well." She laughs at his statement and feels his arousal against her inner thigh. She opens her legs and smiles at him.

"I think I can help with that." He laughs and kisses her with all his might, but before they connect, a door slams downstairs.

"What was that?" Peggy sits up and looks at the door. "I thought you said Rogers wasn't gonna be back anytime soon?" Daniel starts to panic and gets off Peggy.

"It can't be Steve; it's hardly reached noon. If he were coming back today it would be late at night." Peggy gets up out of bed and tosses on her robe. "Stay here, I'll check it out."

"You say it like someone's broke in." He jokes, trying to distract himself from worry.

"Ha bloody ha." She closes the bedroom door behind her and goes downstairs. "Hello? Who's there?" She grabs her gun from the drawer and walks about the house, looking for the one who slammed the door.

"Mom? What are you doing?" She jumps at the noise and points her gun away.

"Grant?! What the HELL are you doing home so early?"

"Why are you about to shoot me?" She glares at him and sets it down.

"I wasn't. I heard the door slam and thought someone had broken in."

"What are you wearing?" His face snarls in confusion and disgust. 

"Not that its any of your concern...I was just about to take a bath." Grant sets a straight face and asks why she's still home. "I could ask you the same thing." She crosses her arms. "Why are you home? And don't try to change the subject to me. Its my day off." He closes his mouth and looks away. "Grant Stephan Rogers. Why. Are. You. Home?" Peggy tilts her head slightly, her chin raised; she's going to get an answer out of him whether he wants to give it or not.

"Cause I am." Peggy stares him down and he starts to look around the living room. "I don't have to tell you, okay!"

"The hell you don't! I'm your mother. Now answer the damn question! I won't ask again." He tries to run up the stairs, but she grabs him by the back of his shirt. "Not so fast, mister." She holds onto him against his will with one hand and reaches in his bag with the other. "Well what do we have here? Hmm?" He tries to swat at her hand and she gives him a deadly glare.

"Give that back!"

"Oh, look at that. 'Dear Mr. and Mrs. Rogers.' Well it looks like it's not meant for you now does it?" Grant groans and tries to get Peggy to let got of his shirt. She pulls at him and he crosses his arms, pouting. She reads the rest of the letter and slowly turns to Grant, her face red with rage. "What the HELL WERE YOU THINKING!!?"

"Let go of me!"

"No. No I'm not doing that, not at all. WHY in all the things you've done, YOU-"She takes a deep breath.

"I hate her! Okay! She deserved it!"

"Deserved it? You punched a little girl in the face and BROKE HER NOSE! What could she have possibly done? Hmm? WHAT!?" Grant looks at Peggy and snarls.

"Because she was talking to Jimmy! Okay! I thought she liked me, but she was playing with him at school. She's a slut, she deserved it!"

"You-"She takes a deep breath and tries to compose herself. Looking around the room, she sees Steve's belt that was thrown around when he was packing for the trip to Washington. Peggy never moved it because it was his mess to fix, not hers. "You think you're grown enough to hit a girl? Hmm? And not expect any consequences?" He lifts his chin defiantly.

"You don't scare me. You're just a woman, you can't hurt to me!" Peggy laughs and drags him through the room.

"We'll see about that, won't we?" She takes the belt and whips him with it twice.   
"OW! Let GO OF ME!" She whacks his bum again. And he yells. "That hurts! STOP!" And she does.

"I thought a woman couldn't hurt you?" He wipes his tears away and looks toward the stairs. "And to think I actually gave birth to you...I don't think so. Because no son of MINE would ever behave that way. Get out of my sight you horrid ungrateful child!"

"I hate you!" He yells as he runs to his room and slams the door.

"And I hate my life..." She walks up the stairs and locks Grants door. "Well, mostly." Peggy walks back to her bedroom and finds Daniel fully dressed.

"Hey. Is everything okay? I heard yelling."

"Why are you dressed?" She walks over to him and saddles on his lap, her legs dangling from the side.

"Because I thought your husband was home..."  
"Well he's not." She smiles and places a kiss on Daniel's lips. Peggy starts to undo the buttons of his shirt and he stops her.

"Peg. What's going on." She sighs and slouches against him.

"I need a distraction. And relief." She looks into his eyes and he can see the misery beneath. He places a hand in her hair to sooth her. "I hate my life, Daniel. Steve and Grant... I want it to be over with. I want to run far away from them."  
"Peg... He's your son-"

"No. No he's not. No son of mine would ever behave the way Grant does. I've tried everything to make him act better and nothing works. And I'm not the one who wanted children in the first place." She looks away from Daniel and he turns her face to his. "I was hesitant to even marry him, Daniel. But I did. It was stupid and reckless and when he said he wanted children... I said no." She shakes her head and wipes away her tears. "Do you know that the last time I was ever intimate with him was on our honeymoon...11 years ago. Right before Grant was born."

"Really? I had no idea..."  
"Why would you? He gropes and jokes about sleeping with me with the office boys on a daily basis...But that's beside the point." She looks back at him and frowns. "He got me so drunk that I don't remember anything from that night. All I know is that I found out I was pregnant several weeks later..."

"What?"  
"The worst part is Steve can't even get drunk, so he knew what he was doing when he didn't wear protection. That bloody wanker got the child he wanted and doesn't even care for him. And yet Grant and he are the same, well no... No Grant is worse. Steve's never actually hit me before, but Grant doesn't hesitate to hit girls. And I feel like I've failed as a mother because-"

"Hey." He brings her to his chest and kisses her lips. "You're not a bad mom, Peg. You are an amazing one. You care for him with everything you have, but he doesn't show the same love back. That's on him. Grant and Steve are wrong for treating you the way they do. Its their choice and their actions; not yours." She smiles at his words and lays her hands in his hair as they kiss again.

"I don't want to feel this Daniel..." He looks at her with heart shaped eyes and sadness beneath. He hates how miserable Peggy is. "The only good feeling I have is when I'm with you." Daniel rests his hands on her lower back as he listens to her every word. "And I-I don't want this, us, to ever end. I want you Daniel. I need to feel something..." He beams a bright smile at his love and undoes her robe

"Okay." He lays down on the bed as she starts on his shirt.

"Now it's my turn." She laughs. Peggy makes quick work of his shirt and pants as she throws them aside. Daniel laughs, and then catches his self.

"Is this really a good idea? Grant is here."

"I don't care. He won't hear anything." She rests her hands on the top of his boxers. "I want you...And you're not getting out of this," She slides her hand in them and he bucks his hips. "Fuck Peg!" He says, in a loud whisper. She laughs and pulls down his underwear.

"That's what I'm hoping to do," She cheeks. He laughs and pulls her down and kisses her roughly. She shrugs her robe off her body and sinks down on him. He gives a deep groan and she a loud moan.

"Shh" He chuckle. Peggy looks down at him and smiles.

"Make me..." She teases. His hands roam her back as he brings her down to him. They begin the kiss once more and Peggy's tongue begs for entrance. Daniel grants it as she begins to move. Faster and fast she moves up and down as the room fills with the sounds of two lovers making love. Daniel tries to keep his lips locked with hers to help her with volume control. "Daniel...Oh Daniel!" She tosses her head back as pulses around him.   
"Pe-Peggy!" He thrust up and they both cum together. They separate their bodies but stay entangled as she lays on top of him, her head on his chest, and he brushes her hair from her face. She looks up at him and Daniel stares at her. He can see the golden flakes dance in her eyes like a beautiful galaxy.

"What?"

"You're so beautiful." She smiles bashfully and looks away. "Hey," She looks up at him once more and their lips meet for a gentle kiss. "I love you, Peggy." She wraps her arms around his neck as she continues to lay on top of him.

"I love you too." She places her left hand on his chest, right above his heart, and looks down at her wedding band. Daniel takes her hand and kisses it. "I wish this was your ring on my hand..." He reaches to place a kiss on her temple and holds her close.

"Maybe, one day...it will be."

4 weeks later:

"Peggy!" Steve storms into the SSR in the middle of the afternoon. "Peggy!" The woman in question emerges from the elevator. As of the past week, Agent Carter has made many trips to the toiletry during work hours, and no one knows why...Then again, no one really pays attention. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Does that really matter? I had to step away for a few moments." She says. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some reports I need to finish." She starts to walk away, but he grabs her wrist.

"Meeting room. Now!"

"Steve!?" She tries to yank her arm away, but he drags her into the room against her will. "Get your hands off of me!"

"NO." His grip tightens and the pain begins to shoot up her arm.

"Ow! Steve that hurts! Let go!!" Peggy grabs his hand but he flips it around and holds both of her wrist. "What the hell is wrong with you!?!" She continues to struggle against him, but nothing works; he's using his super soldier strength. "Steve... Steve please! Please let go!!" He shoves her against the closed door and she starts to panic. Her breath is fast and uneven as he traps her with his body. She groans and tries to wiggle free, but he only holds tighter. "UGH!!"

"Hurts doesn't it?"

"OBVIOUSLY!" She hollers. Everyone in the office hears and tries to gaze through the half-opened blinds.

"How do you think our son felt when you grabbed him and hit him!"

"You're really asking about that now?! That was weeks ago!!"  
"And yet I'm only hearing about it now!"

"It's called DISCIPLINE Rogers! That's what a parent does when their child misbehaves! But you wouldn't know about that because you're never there to do anything!" She exclaims as she continues to try and get released. He squeezes hard enough for her to lurch in pain "OW!! STEVE!!" Hot tears run down her face as she looks up at him.

"Not only is Grant getting BEAT at HOME! But I just had to go to his school and bring him home because he was attacked and beaten at school!!"

"What!? Who-"

"A bunch of girls from his class cornered him on the playground. Now he's covered in bruises with a broken nose and a sprained wrist!"

"So...what then?" She gives a dry, and strained chuckle. "You thought you'd break mine!!" She cries aloud. She tries to fight of the tears as the crushing pain throbs in her wrist. Steve drags her from the door and pushes her against the table. "Steve!! STOP!" She tries to push and kick him away, but his body is flush with hers. "Get off of me!!!" She yells.

"I think you need to be shown who's in charge in this marriage." He places both of her wrist in his one hand and holds tight. She groans and keeps struggling. He squeezes tighter and she lurches forward.

"UGH!!" His free hand moves from her waist and travels lower. Peggy swerves her body away from him, but he crushes his body against hers. "Steve !!LET GO!!"

"I don't think so," He moves his hand and grabs the hem of her dress.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!" She kicks at his hand, and he crushes her wrist again. "OW!!"

"I've waited 11 years I think I'm entitled to this." Her breaths come out in spurts as she tries to wiggle away from his hand, but it doesn't work.

"NO! GET OFF!!" As Peggy and Steve yell and fight, the entire SSR stays still in a frightened silence. But the man that comes in from the file room doesn't stay still. The door burst open and Steve stops his trail.

"What the HELL ROGERS! Get off of her!" Agent Sousa exclaims.

"This doesn't concern you, Sousa." Steve says as he looks back at Peggy. Her face is bright red and drenched in tears.

"I'm fine, Daniel..." She lies. But she doesn't want Steve to hurt him.

"Daniel, huh? So, you two are pretty close?" His hand reaches for her dress again and she turns her face away from him.

"Steve, please..." She keeps her legs tightly closed and her body turned as much as possible.

"Rogers, let her go! Can't you see she's in pain?!"

"She said she's fine. Right, honey?" His hand travels further and she tries to shove him away.

"Steve. Stop, please." She looks him in the eye and sees nothing but rage. He leans in against her and she leans back, and he whispers in her ear.

"I asked you a question..."

"Stop this." She says as calm as she can, but her words are shaken. "There is no point to this." Daniel starts to walk closer and sees how red her hands are. "What happened to Grant is awful, yes. But there's nothing I can do about it. Those girls had every right to fight back. They-"

"Are you kidding me?! You're supposed to defend your son! Not some rag tag of little girls." She groans from the pain in her arms and Daniel steps in.

"Rogers you need to stop! NOW!"

"So, what huh? Are you sleeping with Sousa? Cause that's the only thing I can think of as to why he won't stay out of our damn business!"

"The entire office is in your damn business, Rogers! All the yelling made it our business. Let her go!!" He shoves Peggy and the table moves back.

"How can you live with yourself knowing you're hurting a pregnant woman!" Daniel's words take Steve by surprise, and Peggy gets free.

"WHAT!?!?"

"Daniel-"  
"Is that true? You're PREGNANT!?" Steve walks towards her.  
"Back off Rogers!"

"Darling, please just go! I'll handle it!" She yells and motions for Daniel to leave.

"'Darling!?'" Steve walks towards her and the tears never leave her face.

"Steve. Steve please! Wait!" She rubs her wrist as she walks back against the window.

"How long?" Peggy looks away, her eyes shut in fear. "I said HOW LONG!?" She lifts her arms to shield her face, and he grabs her arm, pulling her against him. "How long have you been sleeping with him?!?" Daniel leaves the room and rushes towards his desk.

"It not like that!" She sobs.

"Really?! Because I know it's not mine Peggy! And you're the one that just called him 'darling'!!" He brings up his other hand and puts it around her neck. "Tell me how long!" She tries to gasp for air and smacks at his arm. But it's no use, his grip is too strong, and her vision starts to turn dark...Bang! And the whole office dunks down. Bang! Bang! Steve screams in pain and Peggy drops to the floor.

"Peg?!" Daniel rushes to her side and lifts her face. "PEGGY!?" He shakes her shoulders lightly and she opens her eyes. The first thing she sees is him.

"Daniel..."

"Hey, its okay, Peg. You'll be alright. I'm here." She moans softly and lays her head in his lap. Steve gets up and looks at them; blood oozes from his arm and leg. Now the other agents think it's time to step in. They take Steve away and a doctor comes to see Peggy; and her hand never leaves Daniel's...

2 weeks later:

There in Daniel Sousa's apartment, the sun shines brightly through the drawn curtains. He wraps his arms tighter around the woman lying beside him, and she begins to stir from her slumber. A soft moan echoes through the room as she turns around and faces him, laying her head on his chest and her arm around his torso.

"Good morning, Amor." He says as he places a kiss on her head. She chuckles and looks up at him.

"Good morning, love." Their lips meet tenderly and Daniel holds her tighter. 

"How's your wrists feel?"

"Better. Its only bad bruising," He gives her a look. "And one small sprain..."

"Mhm." Peggy laughs at him and kisses his chest. "What are the plans for today?"

"Well...I was hoping to go to the court and talk with the lawyer and finalize everything. I want this divorce to be over with as soon as possible."

"Yeah." He says as he places a hand on her small bump. "What's gonna happen to Grant?"

"He wants to be with Steve, which of course, is no surprise to me. I wouldn't want him to live or be with us anyway; especially with the little one." He looks down at her stomach and smiles.

"I love you. Both of you" Peggy laughs and kisses his cheek.

"We love you too." Hours go by in the day and Peggy finally gets back with her confirmation; she has officially been divorced. She walks out of the court and breaths in the fresh air of the day; it feels like a weight has been lifted from her life and she couldn't feel happier. When she goes back to Daniel's apartment, its empty. He must still be at the office finishing up his shift. Peggy walks to their room and changes into a deep red dress with a crosscut out on her chest, with a little bit of cleavage showing, and blushes. Although she doesn't need to impress him, she wants to. They've both had an eventful few weeks and they could use the company and distraction. She looks at the clock and it read 5:00 pm. Daniel should be getting home soon, so, she turns on the radio and sways to music as it fills the room.

"Peg?" Daniel walks in and hears the radio paying.

"Daniel." Peggy walks to the door and places her arms over his neck. "Took you long enough." He laughs.

"Sorry. I had to finish my shift." Their lips meet for a gentle kiss. When they break apart Peggy takes his hand and they walk together. "So how'd it go in court today?"

"Actually..." He sighs in disappointment. "It went perfect." He looks at her and smiles brightly.

"Seriously?"

"Indeed." She takes his crutch from him and sets it against the chair. "In fact, you are looking at a divorced woman. And I am now free." She beams up at him as she takes his hands in hers. He leans down and kisses her gently.

"I'm so happy for you, Peggy."

"I wouldn't have ever done this without you. I should have done it a long time ago...but I suppose I needed to see what real love was like to know that I wanted it." Daniel places one hand on her hip and keeps the other in her hand.

They sway lightly to the music to accommodate Daniel's leg. He twirls her around and she comes back to him again and again. She rests her head on his chest as he holds her close. The soft slow music fills the room and everything in this moment brings Peggy to the realization; everything that she has worked her whole life for has finally arrived. She's longed to be accepted and loved for the woman she is, and to have that acceptance from someone who will love her and never overshadow her; instead they are equals. And Daniel Sousa is definitely that. She looks at the man that has infiltrated her mind. His eyes are closed as he sways and holds her; enjoying this time they have. When he finally opens his eyes, their eyes meet, and their souls are bare to the other. She smiles at him and laughs.

"What?" He laughs in return.

"I have something I want to give you."

"For what?" He looks at her puzzled.

"Just because I love you. And I want to let you know how happy you make me, and how much better my life is because of you..." She pulls away, slightly, and reaches for the zipper of her dress. Slowly, she pulls it down and shrugs it off. It pools at her feet as she stands before him, in nothing but her brassier and underwear. He stares in shock and his mouth stays agape. She shoves him lightly and he sits down on the couch. Peggy straddles him and slowly kisses his lips. He returns the sentiment and lays his hands on her hips. She places her hands on his shirt and slowly undoes the buttons.

"Peg..." He starts to get aroused, but Peggy shakes her head.

"Slow..." She kisses his neck, shin, cheek, and forehead lightly; a small agonizing trail for him.

Daniel runs his hands up her back and relishes in the feeling of her skin. The time around them feels as if its slowed; and the two soul mates don't seem to mind. She undoes each button one at a time as their lips press together slowly. She runs her hand on his chest and places attentive kisses there. Daniel keeps his hands on her brassier, and she nods in confirmation. He undoes the hooks and the takes it off. She moans quietly and he leaves a trail of light electricity on her skin. He leans down and kisses her chest in return. Her hands run threw his hair and she presses herself against him; this feeling of a perfect intimacy fills the atmosphere.

"Darling..." She whispers. 

He looks up at her and their lips meet once more, and their mouths collide in an instant; but not a dual...a dance. A slow sweet dance that they treasure in this moment. She stands before him and undoes his trousers. He lifts his hips and they get pulled down. Peggy stands before him as he pulls down her nickers, and then she sits down again. Their eyes freeze together as their bodies connect, and everything is as it should be. She moans a quiet moan, and he does the same. He brings a hand to her hair and runs it through, bring her face to his... She rocks against him, up and down, back and forth, and he skims her body with his hands. He thrust up to meet her and she gasps; and its music to his ears.

"Meu amor..." He says, breathless.

She smiles and snogs him again, never stopping in their dance; their dance of love. As she moves down, he thrust up, and they both moan and groan in perfect pleasure. Peggy wraps an arm around his neck and hold her lips to his as they cum together in their kiss. They break apart and laugh in their spent bliss. Daniel holds her close and whispers in her ear to keep this beautiful silence. "I love you." She holds his face in her hands and kisses one once more.

"I love you too."

4 Years later:

There on a bright sunny day in New York, three young brunette children play. Running around in a small quiet park, as their parents sit on the bench, laughing at the beautiful sight of their happy children. The father holds his wife on his lap as she keeps an arm around his neck. He places a hand on her growing belly as he smiles and kisses her nose. Never in a million years could you convince this woman that she would have 4 children to call her own running and yelling in a park as she holds her husband as if it were the last time. Her previous marriage was that of a miserable one, and one with a child she despised; but now everything is different, and she is now happy with her life.

In this blissful moment the growing family is unaware of the two people watching them. A father and a son continue to stare from a distance. When they first noticed the children running and playing, they didn't think anything of it. That is until they hear the mother's voice.

"Careful poppets! No chasing your sister with the stick, she'll fall." She calls out. They would recognize that voice anywhere; it's the voice of a woman they so long despised and blame for the ruin in their lives. They watch the family as they enjoy their day and then notice the bulge in her stomach. The father snickers in anger.

"And to think she always said she never wanted kids. Now she has five." He says.

"And one of them she has nothing to do with." The son says angrily. "She replaced the family she already had." His face turns a bright red and he looks to his father.

"I think its time for a little family reunion. Don't you think so, Grant?"

"Yeah. I do." The father and son duo walk over to the Sousa family and stand by the bench. 

"Guess you got the kids you always dreamed of, huh,...mom." Peggy and Daniel turn to the side and are frozen in shock.

"Grant?" She looks at him and then to his right. "Steve? What-"

"I thought you said you never wanted kids. And that you hated the thought of having a lot." Peggy gets off of Daniel's lap and stands, her body tense. "That's one hell of a lie."

"Its not a lie. At the time I didn't want them. Especially with you." She says. Daniel stands beside her and keeps his free arm around her waist.

"Yeah, why is that exactly?"

"I don't know, Rogers. Perhaps its because I never saw myself having a family with you. Or the fact that I was terrified to have children. OR maybe its because I was afraid to die in childbirth." Daniel holds her tighter to calm her down. The young children overhear their mother's voice and they know she's not happy. "Any children we could have had could have had the serum and killed me. But you never thought of that, did you? Of course not. Instead it was all about you and have the trophy wife at home caring for your child."

"OUR child. Grant is our son, and yet you haven't even made an attempt to see him in the last 4 years."

"I'm well aware of that. And that's my choice." She looks at Grant, dead in the eye. "I don't claim you as my son. I stopped thinking of you as my blood a long time ago."

"How can you say that!" Grant yells.

"Its rather simple actually. I move my mouth and the talk and the words came out." Peggy cheeks. Daniel smiles beside her holding in his laugh.

"And the man you had an affair with in our marriage? You just...married him, why again? Because you got pregnant, like a dumb-"

"That's enough." Daniel finally speaks up.

"What're you gonna do? Huh? Crip." Grant spews. Peggy turns her head slowly towards him; and gives him a deadly glare.

"I'm sorry, I must have miss heard. What did you just call my husband?" She asks calmly; and Daniel knows that's not a good sign. Neither of the Rogers say anything. "I asked you... a damn question!" Little Michael and Elizabeth look towards their mother as she raises her voice. The twins share a look and grab their little sister, Colleen. Elizabeth and Colleen stay together as Michael walks over to his Pai and Mum.

"You heard what I said...whore." Grant gets in Peggy's face. "I said he's a cri-"Before he finishes his sentence, Peggy lands a punch to his face. Steve looks at Peggy and raises his hand to grab her, but Michel runs at him and punches him in the balls.

"Don't touch my Mummy!!" He yells. Daniel and Peggy gasp.

"Michael!?" They say, but he doesn't turn to look at them. Instead he looks at Grant and does the same thing; and both Roger boys back away. Peggy looks at the sight before her and can't help but laugh. She grabs her baby boy and hugs him tightly. 

"Thank you, my darling." She peppers him with kisses, and he giggles. His sisters come running and they all hug their parents. Elizabeth looks back at them and sees them get up, so she grabs a few rocks and chucks it at them; hitting Grant right in the eye and Steve in the balls. 

"Damn, Lizzy! Nice shot!" He sits back down on the bench and holds her on his lap with Colleen. The Sousa family look at the Roger pair, and see the two running away like scared little children. The growing family laughs and giggles at the events that just occurred, and then spend the rest of their day playing and enjoying their lives; finally in peace.


	7. Meeting the Sousa Clan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy is nervous about meeting Daniel's family for the holidays, but finds out she has nothing to worry about :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is Portuguese language used and I did use google translate, so if the translation is wrong, I do apologize. If you know the language, please feel free to address the mistake and I will be more than happy to change it :)

In the year of 1947, Peggy Carter and Daniel Sousa sit in an empty office ready to close up and head home for the day. The evening was quiet and chill for Los Angeles, and Peggy didn't mind at all. She sat against Daniel's desk, waiting for him to finish his report as she felt the cool winter breeze. She turns her head at the sound of the dropping pen and smiles at her beloved.

"Finished?"

"Yep, all set." He smiles and stands reaching for his crutch. "Am I dropping you off at Stark's or are you coming back to mine?" She looks at him and laughs a heart filled laugh. 

"Daniel, really, do you even need to ask?"Peggy reaches over and places a kiss on his lips before grabbing her jacket. 

"Well I wasn't sure if you wanted to pack for our trip." She freezes mid step and Daniel turns around to gaze at her. 

"What trip again?" She asks nervously.

"The one where we go to New York for the holiday and you meet my family..." He explains. Her eyes enlarge and she stares ahead. "Peg? You okay?"

"I-I forgot about the trip." She stutters. He looks at her for a moment and then laughs. 

"C'mon Peg," He offers his arm to her and she takes it. "I already had Mrs. Jarvis pack your bag. I knew you'd forget."

"Then why ask if I-"

"Because I wanted to see if you remembered." He chuckles. She smiles shyly and playfully shoves his shoulder. "Lets go get some rest, we got a long day tomorrow."

"Yes, Chief." She smirks as they drive to his home. For hours they stay awake making dinner and listening to the radio, swaying to the music in their own little dance. When the sun is fully set and darkness creeps through the house, they cuddle up in bed and fall asleep in peace. 

In the next morning they wake, on Christmas Eve, entangled and snuggled close together as the sun shines through the window. Peggy groans and Daniel chuckles while placing a kiss upon her head, whispering sweet things in her ear. She smiles in return with a gentle kiss on his lips. He makes her some tea and coffee for himself as they get ready to leave for the airport. When they arrive Daniel takes her hand and they begin to board the plane, once seated Peggy's leg shakes nervously.

"You okay, Peg? You look a little...pale." He squints his eyes at her and she falls under his gaze.

"So just to recap. You have two sisters, two brother in laws, 3 nieces and-"

"Peggy." He laughs. "You'll meet them all when you get there." She averts her eyes and he holds her hand, giving it a tender squeeze. "Here, I got something for you."

"But, Daniel...It's not even Christmas yet." He gives a sly glance and hands her a file. "Work? But you said-"

"It's not work. Its..." He rubs the back of his neck. "Its what I gathered up on my family to help put your mind at ease." She's taken back by this and looks at him shocked. "I know you, Peg. You hate going into something not knowing anything about the people you're gonna be surrounded by. Plus...I know you'll try to get them to like you and you're gonna get nervous trying to do that, so, I made that." He points.

"Darling..." She looks down at it and then back at him. Peggy reaches over and places an attentive kiss on his lips. "Thank you." She says as she reads through it; excited like a child on Christmas opening their gifts, and to Peggy this is exactly that. 

"Just, before you get any ideas." She looks up at him. "The best way to get them to like you...is to be yourself." 

She smiles up at him and gives him another kiss before she continues reading. The whole 6 hour flight Peggy indulges in learning all she can about the Sousa family; as a spy and government agent, this is all she knows on how to understand people. But this file, she will soon learn, is not as helpful as she thinks...When she and Daniel leave the airport, they take a taxi to his Pai's house. 

"Hey, it's gonna be fine. They'll love you." Daniel says as he places his hand on her knee to keep it from shaking. 

"I know, I know." She sighs. "I just want everything to go perfectly." He looks at her and chuckles. "Dani!"

"I'm sorry." He continues laughing. "It's just...the Sousa family is not known for subtle and perfect. They're messy, loud, and all over the place. But they're the most accepting and loving people I know. You don't need to worry, amada." Peggy sighs again and leans in close, resting her head on his shoulder for the rest of the drive. When the taxi makes it's stop, the couple step out and walk to the door. Daniel turns around and notices Peggy still standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Peg? You coming?" She rubs her hands together as she takes a deep breath and ascends the stairs. He places his hands on her waist and opens the door...And both of their ears are filled with laughter, chatter, and screaming. 

"Uncle Danny!!" A young boy runs up to him and hugs his good leg. 

"Ei, sobrinho. Come você tem estado?" 

"Eu tenho sido bom, tio. Que é aquele?" He asks. Daniel laughs and looks over at Peggy who is thoroughly confused. She looks between them both and smiles nervously.

"Pete, this is Peggy. Peg, this is Pete, my oldest nephew." 

"Ela é muito bonita!" He whispers, and that makes Daniel laugh. 

"Eu sui" Daniel smiles and Peggy lightly shoves him, which only makes both of the boys laugh. 

"Its nice to meet you!" He reaches out his small hand and Peggy shakes it, replying the same. Daniel whispers to Pete and Pete gasps and smiles.

"What?" Peggy finally speaks. "Daniel?" She starts to panic, but he says nothing; instead he asks Pete to tell everyone they've arrived. "What did you say to him?" However, Daniel doesn't answer and holds her hand instead. 

"C'mon. You gotta meet the rest of the family." He pulls her into the hallway and takes her into the living room. When they stop at the door, everyone becomes quiet. They all stare at Daniel and his lady friend, and Peggy becomes extremely anxious. She squeezes Daniel's hand tightly and he nudges her with his shoulder. After a few moments of silence, the entire room erupts in laughter and cheer. 

"Danny!!" A whole group of people surround them and Peggy shrinks closer to Daniel.

"Its okay, Peg." He whispers and she loosens her grip on his hand. 

"Well all be darn, meu filho made it back home." An older man says as he embraces Daniel and everyone backs away. "Welcome home, Daniel."

"It's good to back, Papai." When the two separate Daniel's dad looks at Peggy and reaches out his hand. 

"You must be the lovely Peggy my son has told us so much about. I'm glad we finally get to meet in person." The two shake hands as Peggy glances at Daniel. "I'm Frank, Frank Sousa. Everyone calls me Pai, or Papai; we don't use formalities around here. We're all family." He smiles. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well. Daniel, too, has told me all about you." Frank smiles. 

"Well let's get you introduced to everyone." He laughs. Peggy looks at Daniel with a surprised smile and he reaches out to rub her back. 

"Told you. Nothing to worry about." She laughs at him and gives him a quick kiss in the cheek. Once introduced to everyone, they all make dinner and spend the day laughing and have a jolly time. As Peggy sits next to Daniel on the couch, her head on his shoulder and hand in his lap, she whispers three words to add to the Christmas cheer.

"I love you." Daniel turns his head to look at her, and she looks up at him, beaming a smile that shines brighter than the tree.

"I love you too. Until the end, Peg."

"And forever more." She adds. He smiles and kisses her forehead as he takes his free arm and wraps it around her shoulders; keeping the love of his life close. Cheerful and in bliss surrounded by his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:   
"Ei, sobrinho. Come você tem estado?" = Hey nephew. How have you been?  
"Eu tenho sido bom, tio. Que é aquele?" = I have been good, uncle. Who is that?  
"Ela é muito bonita!" = She is very pretty  
"Eu sui" = I know  
meu filho = my son  
Pai/ papai = dad/ father


	8. Happy holidays with the Sousa's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a domestic and sweet requested fic. The Sousa's decorate the house and get dinner ready while the kids play in the snow.:)

In the year of 1955, in the quiet of the morning, the family of four laid asleep. It was early December with snow filled outside. New York is famous for its cold weather, and that is where the Sousa's lived. The mother and father had to relocate their lives in the early 50's to accompany their promotions in their jobs. What was once know as the SSR with Chief Sousa and Agent Carter, it was now known as SHIELD; and the two are now know as Director Carter, and Special Agent Sousa. He oversees all duration of training and science divisions while his wife oversees him and everyone else.

But today they oversee nothing; nothing except the family they have built together. Its nearly Christmas and the Sousa family is finally getting ready to celebrate it. As the sun shines through the master bedroom, Peggy Sousa and her husband begin to sir from their slumber. She groans and snuggles closer to him, embracing him from behind, wrapping her leg around his, and keeping her arm around his torso. He tries to squirm away, but she squeezes his form and presses against him.

"No." She snuggles closer and keeps him in place. He laughs and reaches for her hand, placing a gentle kiss there.

"It's morning, Peg. We gotta get up." But she doesn't listen; instead she hides her face in the crook of his neck and holds him tighter.

"I don't want to leave this bed." She grumbles and he laughs all the more. Before he can reply a knock from the door echoes through the room, and both parents groan. "I think the children are awake..."

"Yeah...I think so too." As he says this, the door opens and two small dark haired children run in; jumping into the bed with their parents. The bouncy curls they both got from their father moved all about as the climbed. "Oof. What are you two doing up so early? It's not Christmas day yet." Daniel chuckles. The two children laugh and cuddle with their parents.

"But we get to play and decorate the house today." Young Micheal says as his sister nods in agreement and she snuggles with her mum. Peggy holds the girl closer and tickles her feet. 

"Ah! Mummy," She laughs.

"Yes, Elizabeth?" Peggy taunts as she brings the little one closer and tickles her everywhere. Micheal points at them and laughs, so Daniel does the same to him. The room fills with children laughter as the young ones are attacked by their parents; an attack of tickles and kisses. After several minutes of giggles and fun, Peggy and Daniel stop tickling the little ones...and so they do it to their parents. It doesn't affect them, of course, but they play along and act like it does. "Alright, alright, alright!" Peggy exclaims "I give up, you win!" She laughs.

The children stop and jump out of the bed, ushering their parents to come with them. Peggy and Daniel grab their robs and he puts on his leg and grabs his crutches before they follow the children to the kitchen. Daniel makes some coffee and tea for himself and his wife and gives the children some milk and toast. They all eat and get their bellies full before starting the day. 

"Mummy? Pai? Can we go outside and play in the snow?" Micheal asks. 

"Sure buddy, we just gotta get you bundled up first." Daniel says. They dress the two children in layered clothing and thick coats, wrapped in scarves and gloves to keep them warm.

"Daddy... I can't move" Elizabeth says, her arms straight at her side, waddling around like a penguin. Peggy looks at her daughter and fails to contain her laughter. "Mummy!" She giggles.

"Here, poppet, let me help you." Peggy laughs as she moves around some clothing and makes it easier for Lizzy to move. "See? All better." The children embrace their parents before running out the front door and diving into the snow. They laugh and draw near each other, Daniel embraces her from behind, head on her shoulder as she leans back against him.

"Oh and I almost forgot to mention...you did that thing again."

"What thing?" Peggy asks as she leans forward and away from him.

"The thing you always do and never stop doing."

"Well that's a bit vague, don't you think?" She turns to look at him, her brow lifted with a smirk playing on her lips.

"Well, follow me to the bedroom and you'll see what I'm talking about." Peggy smiles and walks past him, not without a swift smack on his arse first. "Not like that Peg!" He laughs. She gives him a flirty glance and then laughs. As they get to the room, Peggy stops and waits for him to explain.

"Well..? What did I do?" He points to the chair, floor, and dresser; laying there are her clothes and shoes. "That's my clothing."

"I know." She tilts her head and furrows her brows.

"Darling, I don't understand. What am I to have done?"

"Peg, you keep tossing you clothes everywhere and leaving them there." He smirks. "I nearly tripped on your skirt yesterday." She looks away sheepishly.

"If I recall correctly... that was your mess,not mine," She smiles. He blushes and kisses her lips. 

"Still, its a bad habit you have...and you haven't picked up on it yet." She chuckles and kisses him lightly.

"And yet you still love me." She smirks.

"Always." They meet in the middle for one last kiss before they get dressed for the day. They agreed that someone should keep an eye on the kids, so, Daniel goes out to hang the lights while Peggy starts making dinner.

The roast shouldn't take too much longer seeing as she started it first thing this morning. As she waits on that she starts to make mashed potatoes and greens for the sides. Peggy has been learning more about cooking from Ana over the many years of being friends. The first time she asked to learn was in 1947, back when she and Daniel first got together. She wanted to surprise him for their first anniversary with a lovely dinner date, and she couldn't do that if she had little knowledge of how to cook. Ever since that day, when Peggy is free, she has taken some of that time to learn how to cook; but she's never done anything better than he husband. And yet, he never says this, he always smiles and praises her growth; which makes her happier in return.

As Peggy is inside cooking, Daniel is outside decorating and hanging the lights. Given his prosthetic, he can't climb the ladder well, so he sticks to hanging them on the banister and in shorter places other than the roof. He glances at the kids and finds them build a fort with snowballs. He smiles to himself as he watches; the kids start a snowball fight and chase each other around having fun. Daniel laughs and enjoys this moment in his life. If you were to have told him ten years ago that he would have recovered well, got married, and had children with the love of his life; he would have called you crazy. However, times have changed, and he couldn't be happier with the outcomes on his life.

Lost in thought as he finishes the lights, he feels something whack against his back. Confused, he turns around and sees no one around. Strange...he thinks. But continues as he was until he feels it again. Although this time he sees Lizzy giggling and hiding behind her little fort. Then out pops Micheal and a snowball hits the ground in front of Daniel, and he curses.

"Hey! You can't say that, Mikey."

"Uh oh." He dunks down behind the fort and makes more snowball; little does he know, so is their father. When the little ones lift up their heads, they notice their dad is gone. "Pai?"

"Daddy?" Lizzy says. "Where'd he go?" He brother shakes his head as they look around them, but see nothing; that is until they are hit.

"Wait what!?" Micheal yells as he stands up completely and sees his dad hiding on the side of the house. "How'd you do that!?" He yells as he tosses another at him.

Both the siblings team up and run at him. Daniel laughs and leans against the house for support and he lifts them both up.

"Very funny, dad." The kids laugh and get set down. 

"How about we go inside and warm up, maybe dinner's ready." They both nod their heads and race inside. "No running!" They slow down and go to their rooms to change.

"Hello poppets how was-" Before she can finish, they're gone. She looks into the hall and sees Daniel. He walks over to her and drags her in an embrace. She squeaks from the cold but melts in his warmth and love.

"I think we need to watch what we say around the kids from now on." Daniel says. "Particularly you, I should add."

"Why?" Peggy asks, stepping out of his embrace.

"Because...our son is picking up on it." She looks at him confused and he chuckles. "When I was outside with the kids and they started throwing snowballs at me, Mikey missed and said, and I quote, 'Bloody hell I missed.'" Peggy's eyes widen as she covers the smile on her face.

"He did not!" She laughs.

"Yeah. He did." Peggy bursts with laughter as it fills the kitchen. Elizabeth and Micheal enter the room to see their mother leaning against the wall as she laughs. In turn, they do too, but not because she's laughing. 

"Look, Lizzy!" He points above the door frame, and so do their parents. They're standing under a mistletoe. Daniel smirks and looks at Peggy, and the both lean in, meeting in the middle for a tender kiss. 

"Ewww!" The children say as the run into the kitchen, hiding from the scene. Their parents laugh and kiss again; Peggy's arms around his neck and his on her waist.

"Are you done yet? We're hungry." Micheal calls out. The pair laugh and enter the kitchen; enjoying the meal with their family. Everyone gulps it down, the whole meal is eaten without a word. "Thanks mum. It was really good!" Mikey exclaims. Lizzy nods beside him as she finishes eating hers.

"You're very welcome, darling." She smiles. 

"Can we watch Peter Pan now?" Elizabeth asks. Daniel and Peggy share a look, but give in none the less.

"How about this." They look at their dad. "We all make some hot chocolate and put on the fireplace to warm up, and then we watch the movie. Deal?" 

"Deal!" They say as they get out of their seats and run to the living room. Peggy laughs as she looks at them. 

"I'll get the blankets." She says getting up. They meet up at the door to share another kiss right before the children come in.

"And I'll get the cocoa." Micheal sees them and fake vomits, which makes his parents laugh more. "You'll fall in love one day, Mikey. Then you won't be grossed out."

"No thanks. I'm good." He sits on the couch next to Lizzy and they bundle up with the blanket Peggy brought out. Daniel sits behind Mickey, and Peggy behind Lizzy, all snuggled close by the fire, as the movie starts to play. As they watch the film, they stay close together, enjoying this time of holiday season as a family.


	9. Defeated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an extremely harsh and dark topic fic. Peggy tries to commit suicide after some very harsh and painful experiences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is extremely angsty and has rape, attempted suicide, and mentioning of a miscarriage. This is not a light fic. It is very dark and has harsh content. Readers may read at your own risk. If you have ever had any suicidal thoughts, this fic may trigger thoughts. If you experience or think about suicide, please do not do it. There are many options and way to get help.

At first he wasn't sure what it was that changed. Maybe it was when she flinched when she was touched, maybe it was when she withdrew herself from everyone and stopped with her snarky comments, or maybe it was when she kept covering herself up around everyone; even in the hottest of weather. What ever it was that had changed, all Daniel Sousa knew was that something was terribly wrong with Peggy Carter. She sat in silence the entire day and only spoke when spoken too. She also kept her head down and did her ridiculous task around the office without once complaining. Peggy seems to somehow make herself smaller when a particular someone is in the room; her beau Steve Rogers.

Captain America himself was found in the ice several months after he went down, and the couple have been together ever since. But for the past 3 months things have been different. They both would work well enough together, smile and laugh; anyone would think they were the perfect couple, but everything is not what it seemed. Something had changed- Peggy had changed.

One day as she was taking lunch order for the lab techs, her jacket sleeves caught on fire, and she was left with no choice but to take it off. Once she did, everyone was astounded. Her wrist and arms were covered in small scars, resembling to that of cuts. She runs out of the lab and to her desk to grab her things, but jumps out of fear when Daniel walks up to her.

"Peggy are you oka-" He stops mid question and notices the scaring that covers her wrist. "Peg-" She rushes out of the office before he can say another word all the while glancing and avoiding Rogers. Daniel notices her eyes look at Steve momentarily, then run out of fear. What did he do to her? He thinks.

Hour later when he clocks out of work, Daniel Sousa goes to the Brooklyn bridge to watch the sunset over the horizon. A small peace to overshadow the long and dreary day.However, this sunset does not depict a peaceful evening. As Daniel walks closer and closer to the bridge, he notices someone on the rail, a woman getting ready to jump. He crutches fast and faster, calling out to her. When he does she turns around, and he stops in is tracks out of shock; Peggy Carter was on the ledge getting ready to jump.

(Flashback)

"Steve, I don't know about this..." She says as she sits on his couch.

"Come on, Peggy. Its a few drinks after a long night. We could use it." She chuckles and takes the glass of warm tingling whiskey. 

For an hour they stay like this, talking and laughing; enjoying this night alone. As Peggy throws her head back and laughs at a story of Bucky and Steve as kids, he stops and stares at her; astonished. Before she knows it, his lips are on hers. She moans from surprise and pulls away after a few moments. Her cheeks flush red as she looks down, and he lifts her face back up to his. 

"Steve..." Peggy pulls away but he still stays close. "I-I'm not ready for that." She shakes her head and tries to stand, but he holds her hands and prevents her from going. 

"Why? It's been over a year, Peggy."

"I know, but...Steve I don't want to. Not now."

He is taken back this and gives her a bewildered look. "But you were all over me last week when we went dancing. What changed?"

"That-It wasn't like that. I-I was nearly drunk and-"

"You were not drunk, Peg. You knew what you were doing, you-" She groans from frustration and tries to stand but Steve keeps a hold of her hand.

"Yes I was, Steve! I would never throw myself onto someone if I wasn't ready. And I'm not. I made that mistake once already and I won't do it again." Steve grinds his teeth together as she says this. 

"I'm not like your fiance, Peggy."

"I know that. But Steve-" He presses her lips to his and she squeaks. She tries to push him away, but his grip tightens on her hand and he begins to hover over her. Once she does pull away, she slaps him. "Let go of me Rogers." She demands.

"Peg, why are you being like this?" Her breathing becomes uneven once he leans in again. She takes her left hand and jabs Steve in the throat, taking him by surprise. Peggy yanks her right hand free and starts to storm away; but he stops her and reaches for her wrist. "Peggy, it's not like its gonna be a huge scandal. Do you have any idea how many people are together before they're married? A lot. Especially since the war ended. Its okay to-" 

"I don't want to!!" 

"I thought you said you loved me, Peg." His shimmering blue eyes glaze over in sadness, and Peggy sighs; conflicted.

"I do, Steve, but-"

"Then show me. Prove to me you do!" Peggy gasps and stands offended. 

"I shouldn't have to! If you really believed I loved you then I wouldn't have to sleep with you to prove it." She says though gritted teeth.

"Maybe I'm missing something here." He pulls her closer and she tries to rip her hand free. "Is there someone else?"

"What?!"

"Are you seeing someone else?! Because that's the only thing I can think of for you to not want to be with me, Peggy." Her mouth gaps open as she makes an affronted noise. 

"You know DAMN well I would never do such a thing!"

"Really? Because I'm not so sure anymore." Their eyes meet in a stand off before he speaks again. "Maybe you are what they say. Maybe you do exactly what they accuse you of doing and I'm just too blind to see it!" Peggy steps back and squints her eyes. 

"Never in my life have I EVER had any sort of affair with another man in ANY relationship I have had. Not once!" Her breaths come in short beats and her heart thumps out of her chest. "If I didn't care for you, Steve, I wouldn't be here." 

"So you do love me?" He asks, and she doesn't nothing but groan in frustration

"I'm not going to repeat myself." Peggy says with defiance.

"We talked about getting married one day." He says with hardened features. "Once that happens we'll be together anyways. Why are you pushing me away?!?"

"YOU talked about marriage. Not me." Steve draws her closer and she tries to push back; but it doesn't work. "This is not happening!"

"I love you, Peggy. Can't you see that??" Peggy groans as he presses against her and kisses her lips. 

"Stop this!" She yells as she yanks away from him, but he just grabs her other wrist. "Steve!!" 

"You're mine, Peggy. I don't want anyone else but you." She struggles in his grasp and tries to pull away, but nothing works. He steps closer and she step back all the way to his bed. "No one else deserves you, Peggy. Not like I do."

"Get off of me!!" She shouts, but he silences her with another kiss. Peggy groans and moves her head aside, but he only takes advantage and kisses along her neck. "Steve stop!" He nudges her back; causing her to fall and lie down.He lifts her hands above her head and continues a trail as he keeps his body flush against hers. "Steve!! Stop!"

"I'm not gonna hurt you, Peg." One more kiss to her neck, making her shiver and struggle. "You just need to let me show you..." 

His hand slid down her abdomen and undoes the front of her trousers. Her body tenses and she thrashes her body around, doing everything she can to get free; but its no use against his super soldier strength. He presses against her more, and she has no space to wiggle free. She mumbles and groans, pulling at her wrist and kicking her legs- and yet nothing frees her. Steve pulls down her trousers and the cool air of the night touches her skin; causing a shiver to course through her. 

"See? Told you you'd like this..." Tears stream down her face as she continues to pull, but only bangs her head into the mattress beneath her. 

"Go. To. Hell!" Steve stops unbuttoning her blouse and looks up at her. 

"You don't mean that." He says as he tries to places kiss on her lips; however, she moves her head aside and shakes it. 

"Get off of me!" She cries, tossing and wiggling with all her might.

"If you really love me, Peg. If you really aren't that kind of woman to be with other guys...then you'll do this." Tears race down her face as she chokes back a sob.

She grunts in anger as he nips it her chest and pulls down her trousers more, then he rips them off and pulls down his as well. Steve takes her lips in his as his body enters hers, and all that can be heard is her agonizing, muffled scream. 

(End flashback)

Daniel approaches her with caution, but walks as fast as he can. Peggy turns away from him and looks down at the steep drop into the water. Perhaps she'll die on impact; fast and quick. Or so she thinks-anything to end her suffering. 

"Peggy..." She turns away as her lungs constrict. "Peg..what are you doing?"

She doesn't answer him, instead she shuts her eyes and begins to shake. Its a long way down, but the only escape she can find. Daniel is nearly 10 feet away, and calls out to her again. Reluctantly she looks back at him, and he notices her red puffy eyes and her tear stained face.

"Peggy, please don't do this! Please!!" Daniel cries. He reaches out to her as she looks away from him.

"It's the only way..." She lifts one foot over and it dangles off the ledge. 

"NOO!!" She leans forward to fall, but he grabs her hand and she falls back. Peggy shrieks as he tosses his crutch aside and catches her. Daniel groans from the pain in his leg, but its nothing compared to seeing Peggy Carter try to end her life.

"Get off!" She wiggles out of his grasp and stands up. Her cheeks are stained with tears and glisten with fresh ones as they fall. "W-Why-" She shakes her head and looks away. "Why would you DO THAT!?!?! I was almost-"

"Dead!?! Yeah. I know!!!" Peggy leans forward to catch her breath, exhilarated and anxious from the past 2 minutes. "Peggy...Pegs. Why were you going to jump?"

"I-I have too! I-" She stops and falls to her knees, weeping in a way Daniel has never seen before. 

"Peggy..." He says gently, before bending down and placing a hand on her shoulder. She flinches away and looks at him. "I'm not going to hurt you, Peg." She shrinks away from him and cries harder. 

"That's what he said before he did!!" Daniel lifts his hands as shows surrender; letting her know he won't touch her. At this she relaxes-but only slightly.

"Who, Peggy?" She shakes her head as the memories replay in her mind. As she hesitates, Daniel begins to think, and then remembers how she looked at Steve. "W-was it Rogers?" At this she tenses up and weeps harder. 

"Okay, uh.." Daniel looks around and thinks. "Peggy. Listen to me, okay?" He looks at her as she hesitatingly looks up at him. "I'm gonna get you out of here before someone sees. The last thing you need is this in the paper."

She chuckles dryly and sniffles. "What does it even matter?" She says bitterly. "It was going to happen anyway..." Daniel reaches out to her slowly and she leans away. 

"Its me, Peggy. Its Daniel, you know me." He reaches out more and his hand hovers over her shoulder. "You know I would never do anything to hurt you. Never. I just want to help..."

Peggy looks from him and back to the ground, then shakes her head. "You should have left me alone. Its MY CHOICE!" She hollers.

"Why do you want to die, Peggy?" She says nothing, instead she leans forward with both hands on the ground and hunches as she sobs. 

"I-I don't..." She sniffles and sobs again. "I don't want to live with it...I deserve this."

Daniel leans back in astonishment at her words. As he looks at the ground and than at the rail, he thinks of what she could possibly mean. What could Peggy Carter have done or experienced to think she deserves to die? But he can't come up with an answer.

"Peg, you don't deserve to die, you deserve to live!' She chokes back another sob and he touches her shoulder. Peggy jumps back and looks at him. "Think about all of the people that care about you. All of the people that love you. What do you think would happen to us if you do this?"

"Us...?" She looks up at Daniel and sees him visibly tense. He didn't mean for her to hear how he felt about her.

"Yeah...us. You know I care about you, Peggy. I would never do anything to hurt you. I just want to help." 

Peggy relaxes a little more, but the tears never leave her face. She doesn't jump when his hand touches her shoulder, and he smiles the brightest smile she has ever seen because of this one small touch. 

"See? I'm not gonna hurt you." Peggy moves her head in such a small movement, he wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't been paying attention. "Do you want me to take you home?"

"NO! He-he-"She visibly starts to panic and tense up again; frantically shaking her head. "That's the first place he'll be! I-I can't- I won't-"

"Okay, okay... Uh, where do you want to go? Because you can't stay here, Peg." 

She doesn't answer him, instead she looks back down and wipes away the new tears that formed. As he tries to come up with an option, he hesitates at his new idea. 

"Okay, uh...Peggy?" She looks up at him as he explains. "Would you be okay if you came back with me to my apartment? Its only about a block from here and...Rogers won't find you there." Peggy hesitates for a moment but eventually nods and takes his hand to help her stand. She mumbles her thanks and her replies with a smile; making her lips curl up ever so slightly.

As they reach his apartment and walk inside, Peggy collapses on the floor; the tears seem endless. She's on the ground-safe. Daniel bends down as careful as he can, and immediately she leans against him; her hot tears drenching her face. For what felt like hours he held her, kept her close as she wept. When she does pull away, she rests her arms over her abdomen and continues to sit on the floor.

"Do you want something to drink? It'll help keep you hydrated after the day you've had." Peggy glances at him as he stands above her and nods. "How does tea sound? I have..."

"I-it doesn't matter anymore..." As she says this Daniel mutters his okay and crutches to the kitchen, but the lingering question of her sentence bothers him. Anymore? What does that mean?

Once the tea is ready he enters the living room and notices his worst fear. She isn't there. He searches the entire living room and calls out her name, but she doesn't respond. It isn't until he opens the door when he realizes she's there.

"Peg. I've been looking everywhere for you." As he talks to her she doesn't respond. Peggy just sits and stares into the blank wall opposite of her. Daniel glances between the wall and her, then back again. "Uh...pretty interesting wall."

She chuckles and finally looks at him. When she does he notices a hand on her stomach, but doesn't ask her why. Instead he invites her back in and hands her the tea. 

"Thank you..." She says in a horse voice. Peggy rest a hand on her stomach again as she sets down her tea. For several moments the room is filled with silence; no one knows what to say. 

"I'm sorry." Daniel speaks up. 

"For what?" Peggy asks as she glances up at him. He sighs and sits on the couch, opposite of her.

"I don't know, I'm just...sorry." Peggy turns her body to look at him better with a raised brow. He caves in like always and looks away. "I guess...I'm sorry you're going through so much. Whatever made you feel like you had to-" He stops talking and cautiously looks up at her.

"Daniel." She speaks softly. "You have nothing to be sorry for." At first she hesitates, then takes his hand in hers. He looks down at their joined hands and then notices the other still resting on her abdomen. "None of this is your fault..." She looks down and the tears start to fall again. Boldly, and before either of them are aware, Daniel reaches out and wipes them away. 

"You're gonna be okay, Peg. I promise. I'll do anything I can to help...If you'll let me."

"I-I would like that...But you can't help what's already been done." She sniffles and wipes away the tears on her cheek. 

"Whenever you want to talk, I'm here. Always." Peggy turns back to him and looks at his eyes, and sees nothing but sincerity. "And if you don't...then that's okay too. Just know you're not alone, Peg. I swear that you're not."

"How could I not be...you won't understand." She gulps and looks away as her mind fills with the trauma she has endured the past 3 months.

"I won't be able to understand unless you tell me what's going on, Pegs." He tries to peer in her eyes, and at first she hesitates, but caves in and gazes at him. She takes his hand in hers and for a moment she feels safe; she feels trust and hope; she knows Daniel would never hurt her. She keeps one hand in his and the other over her belly and he can't help but look and wonder why. Peggy looks to where he does and removes her hand instantly.

"Sorry, I-I don't know why I still do that." She shakes her head and laughs; except there is no humor in it. Its empty just like the void she feels inside. 

"Do what?" He asks gently.

Peggy looks up at him as if looking for some sort of answer. Daniel waits patiently as the room fills with silence; the only noise heard is that of the clock on the wall. Minutes go by as Peggy sits and cries silently, but not nearly as heart breaking as before. For several minutes Daniel Sousa keeps his hand in hers, a silent gesture of support and confidence.

"I-I haven't told anyone....what happened." She frowns and wipes away a few loose tears.Before Daniel can speak, she does. "Steve he...and I couldn't-" She shuts her eyes and squeezes them closed. "Oh God!" She cries once more and holds her hands to cover her face.

"Its okay, Peg."

"No! No i-its not he-" Peggy stops and shakes her head rapidly. "He hurt me, Daniel! H-he forced himself on me!! No matter what I did or said he wouldn't stop!" Daniel sits there, shocked. As he begins to process this information, she says something that flips his world upside down. "And now..I'm paying the consequences."

"W-what consequences?" He stutters, still in shock from what she stated before. 

"I-I..." She stops and look away while placing her hand on her stomach. And immediately he thinks he understands. He thinks she' pregnant. 

"You're-" As he talk and begins to process this information, she says something that flips his world upside down.

"No..." She mutters. "Not anymore..."

Daniel leans back, completely at a loss of words. Peggy shakes her head and lays her head in her hands as the memories once again take hold of her mind. Her shoulders shake from her sobbing, and he doesn't know what to do to help take away her pain. After several minutes she stops and apologizes.

"I lost it several weeks ago. Steve- I never told him." Peggy keeps her head down and fiddles with a pillow beside her. "So much has been happening, what with the SSR and Rogers...the pain...it was too much. The baby didn't-" She chokes on a cry and holds her hand over her mouth. "It didn't survive."

For several minutes silence fills the room. Daniel sits there in shock and tries to slow down his breathing. With everything Peggy has just told him, he's become troubled and distressed. He had no idea Peggy had all of this hovering over her; and she had to deal with it alone. For several minutes everything is quiet, until Daniel finally finds his words.

"I can't say I understand, but I'll always be here for you." Daniel says as gently as he can while he tries to stop his shaking as he begins to feel enraged. What Steve Rogers did is unforgivable, and Daniel's blood boils more at the thought of the pain Peggy went through.

"I still see it every time I close my eyes." She cries. As she does, Daniel begins to break down himself as he watches Peggy Carter fall apart.

"I know you, and I know that you're strong enough to overcome this." Peggy looks up at him, her eyes glazed with tears. And before either are aware, she throws her arms around his neck and sobs; letting every emotion she has held to herself out.

"How can I over come this!? I'm broken, Daniel!"

"You're not broken; nobody's broken. You're just hurt is all." He says as he keeps one hand on her back and the other in her hair; keeping her close.

"Does the pain ever go away?"She asks between her cries as she shakes.

"Pain goes away in time. When the pain fades, you'll still be here, ready to start again. You can get through this, Peggy. I know it." Daniel wraps his arms around her and hold on with everything he has. After a few moment she pulls away and tucks herself into his side.

"Thank you for listening, Daniel. You're a really good friend." He chuckles and rest his chin on her head as she wraps her arms around his torso.

"It's no trouble at all, Peg. I don't mind helping you with this." She curls up to his side, her head on his shoulder, as she weeps for her loss and pain. Peggy reaches across his lap and take his hand in hers as she intertwines their fingers and snuggles closer to him. And within a few minutes she falls asleep without a worry in her mind; nothing but peace and no worries.


	10. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy wants to cuddle but Daniel needs to get dinner ready before the house burns down. Short, sweet, and nothing but fluff! :)

As the sun begins to set on the calm LA evening, the young couple sit on the couch snuggled close together. The woman rests her forehead on her beau’s shoulder wit her arms thrown tightly over his neck. He wraps his own arms around her back and gives her a light squeeze. Her legs are bent at the knee and lay on each side of his waist, and her form lays against his. She sighs and buries her face in the nape of his neck, causing him to kiss her temple.

“I love you.” She says as she snuggles closer. He chuckles and hold her tighter against him.

“I love you too, Peg.” She sighs and kisses his neck, then his cheek, and nips at his ear; causing him to flush red.

Minutes go by as the couple sit and hold onto each other. The house filled with nothing but their soft breathing. As time passes by, a delectable smell waifs through the air. Daniel moans and leans his head back, causing Peggy to nuzzle his neck. She mumbles something inaudible and hold onto him tighter. As Daniel releases his arms around her, she wraps her lags around his back and squeezes.

“Peg…I have to go get the food out of the oven.” He laughs.

“No…” She mumbles as she clings to him.

“Peg-Peggy!” He laughs as she squeezes him more and thrust her body forward to make him sit back. 

“No.” She says, her voice muffled by his neck. Daniel groans as the small becomes stronger and tries to stand up again. But Peggy takes her right hand and hold onto the back of the couch while her left stays around his shoulder and neck.

“Peg what the hell are you doing!? Just let me do it!!” Daniel exasperates as he once again tries to pry her from his body and stand.

“NOO LET ME LOVE YOU!!” She blurts out while clinging on tighter. 

“YOU’RE GOING TO BURN THE HOUSE DOWN" He exclaims

“WITH MY BURNING LOVE FOR YOU!!!” Daniel can’t help but laugh and throw his head back. Peggy knits her brows and lifts her head from his shoulder to look at him, her face set in a pout.

“What’s so bloody funny!?!” She asks with offense. It takes a moment for Daniel to settle down, and when he does he presses his lips against hers and she sighs in relief. 

“You are what’s funny Ms. Needy.” At this Peggy laughs and wiggles in his lap before kissing him again.

“You already knew that, Darling.” He chuckles and lays his hands on her waist.

“Don’t get me wrong, Peg. I love when you get this attached, but…I have to get dinner ready before it’s not edible.” She smirks a devilish smirk before biting her bottom lip and leaning towards his ear.

“You’re edible…” She purrs, causing him to groan. He tries to laugh it off and successfully gets her off of his lap. 

“Very funny.” he says before kissing her cheek and reaching for his crutch

“You think I’m not being serious?” She asks as she sits on her heels with her hands on the seat while she leans forward.

“Stop it, Peggy. I’m not falling for it.”He says while walking to the kitchen.

“We’ll see about that…” She mumbles before standing and following him.

“What are you mumbling?” He teases while nudging her with his elbow. He sets the food on the counter and glances at her, watching a grin blossom on her face as she embraces him from behind.

“Nothing.” She pecks his cheek and nips at his ear. “Just….looking forward to desert.” She smacks his bum lightly, causing him to jump and laugh, while she walks away causally to grab their plates.

“You…are something else, Margaret Carter.”

“Mm, don’t I know it.” Daniel comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist before kissing her neck lightly. 

“I love you, Peg.” He rests his head on her shoulder as she sways lightly and rests her hands on his arms. “Você é meu mundo inteiro … e meu tudo.“

“And you are mine. I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @peggycarter46 this is your fault lmao. This writer inspired this fic by sending me a dialogue prompt XD


	11. Baby Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy + baby fever= in-denial. Need I say more? lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a OC Character mentioned in this, it is not mine. I borrowed it from Peggycarter46 from the story I'M No Hero I highly recommend you read it! :)

"Uh...Peggy?" Daniel asks while placing a hand on her shoulder, but she doesn't seem to be listening. "Peg." Still nothing. He nudges her a bit and turns her to face him. 

"Sorry, I was just uhm..."

"Looking at baby clothes through the window? I see that." She bites her lip nervously and glances back, but quickly looks away. 

"Peggy are you okay? You seem to be doing this a lot lately. Like a lot. Is there something I should know about?" He asks with a raised brow, teasing her.

Peggy doesn't answer, instead she looks across the street as a mother rides by with a carriage for her baby. Daniel looks to where she does and glances at her, then back again. 

"Peg...Peggy!" She jumps and looks back at her beau, with a small blush creeping up her neck and to her cheeks. 

"Sorry, what?"

He looks back at the young mother and then back at Peggy, perplexed.

"Are you okay? You're distracted and... well oddly observant when it comes to babies."

"Am not!" She replies quick and defensively.

Daniel doesn't reply, instead he gives her an amused expression, making her blusher more. The streets become busier, so they start to walk hand in hand.

"I-" She sighs and looks away, looking back where the mother once was. "I suppose I have a very high temperature of baby fever. Or is that not something people say?" 

"Wait you have baby fever??" He exclaims and stops walking.

Peggy doesn't meet his gaze, instead she keeps looking around them, her head moving nervously in his. Daniel tries to peer at her face, but she keeps avoiding it. She sighs in defeat and looks behind them at the shop, the one carrying everything a parent would need for their little one.

"I suppose so. Ever since Evelyn brought the new baby into town last weekend..." She trails off and shuffles her feet around. He notices her nervous demeanor and squeezes her hand lightly. 

"Peg...Is that what this is about?"

"I don't know how to explain. I seem to notice them everywhere, more than usual. So small and delicate..." A small smile tugs at her lips as she glances at him. "They just- I want one, Daniel. Or a-at least I think I do? I'm not entirely sure." 

For several moments Daniel stands there stunned, not entirely sure he heard what his wife has said. Could seeing his sister's new edition really make Peggy want to start her own family? Their family? But now thinking back on her behavior the last week, it all starts to make sense.

"Wait wait wait," The answer clicks in his head as he smiles at his beloved. "Is this why you've been pouncing on me all week?"

"What? I've never pounced on you Daniel." She says while walking away. 

"Never- what'd you mean you've never pounced on me? Remember after Isodyne. We wrapped up the case just before your flight back to New York. A flight, might I add, you never got onto. You-"

"That was not a pounce!" She says with amused defense. "It was a snog that lead into your office chair."

"Yeah. Because you pounced on me! Not only then but what about Monday..."

"What about it?" She asks as if she has no idea what he's talking about. Daniel chuckles and follows her. 

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. After we left the office I made dinner, and you said, and I quote 'how about desert' and you pounced on me on the couch. And we both know you were not asking about-"

"Alright alright! So I can't seduce my husband? Since when is that a crime?" She walks faster, trying to get rid of the heat and blush on her face. 

Daniel calls out to her, seeing as her pace is much faster then his. She stops and frowns, seeing what she's done. Peggy looks down and walks back to him, her head still hung low as she apologizes, but he brushes it off and takes her hand in his.

"Peg, you can seduce the hell out of me and I couldn't care less. I love it when you do. But amor... you've been trying to, well, stay unprotected? So-"

"I have not-"

"Yes you have." He laughs, making her look away, biting her lip once more. "Peg if you want to have kids, I'm all in. All you had to was tell me."

"Really? Y-you're ready for that? To start a family." Her eyes shine brightly at the thought. 

Daniel reaches out to Peggy, his hand brushing a straw hair from her face before he leans in and presses a gentle kiss to her lips. As they pull apart, he sees something in her eyes that he's always enjoyed- Love.

"I've always wanted kids, Peggy. Just as long as you're sure-"

She cuts him off in a less than gentle kiss, pulling at the ends of his hair. He groans and leans forward before pulling away, remembering they are in the public eye.

"Peg..." He warns, making her laugh. 

"Lets go home, Mr. Sousa. I think your assistance in this is much needed."

"Anything you need, Mrs. Sousa." He teases. 

The two walk home, hand in hand, happy and ready to start the next chapter of their lives; as a family.


End file.
